


A Black Tale: Sisters of House Black

by therealaltair



Series: A Black Tale [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealaltair/pseuds/therealaltair
Summary: 1969.Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa start a new year at Hogwarts, unaware that it will be a turning point in their still peaceful life. The three heirs of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black will soon find themselves at the heart of one of the most devastating wars that Wizarding Britain has ever seen. While the elder sister swears allegiance to a strange and powerful dark wizard who promises to restore wizarding kind to its former glory, her two sisters will also have to make a choice. Will they turn to the Light forces ? The Dark forces ? What will the consequences of their acts be ?
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Cygnus Black/Druella Rosier Black, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: A Black Tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899577
Kudos: 4





	1. The birthday.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Black Tale : Sisters of House Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974202) by [therealaltair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealaltair/pseuds/therealaltair). 



> This story may contain depictions of mental and/or physical illnesses as well as violent and/or stressful situations that may make the reader uncomfortable. If you are sensitive to this, which is absolutely understandable and valid, I advise you against reading this story altogether even if I did my best to avoid putting too many details. I will try to put trigger warnings at the beginning of chapters which contain sensitive material. 
> 
> I still wish you a pleasant reading and hope that you will like this story.

_**November 18, 1969** _

The Slytherin common room was dimly lit by the spooky green glow of the lake it was located under. Hunched up on a black leather armchair, the only student still awake was holding a letter with a trembling hand. Long, thick, and dark hair covered their alabaster neck, and unruly locks lined a face displaying a great sense of anger. The eldest of the Black sisters had received a letter from her parents during the day. 

_Dear child,_

_Your Father and I wish you a happy birthday. We are proud that the Black lineage will now be represented by a witch as skilled as you. We got wind through your professors that you continue to excel in most of the classes taught at Hogwarts. We were not expecting any less, and ask that you keep on working hard.  
As you are obviously aware, this birthday is particularly important for you, but also for the rest of our noble family. You are now eighteen. You’ve been of age for a year now and your role as the eldest is of utmost importance. We know you have a temper, Bellatrix, therefore we wanted to inform you of our decision as soon as possible.   
After extended talks, we agreed with Arsenius Lestrange that you are to get engaged to his eldest son, the young Rodolphus. We ask that you conduct yourself with dignity and honour your family. The Lestranges are very important people. Do not embarrass us. It is more important than ever that you learn how to carry yourself as a woman.  
The engagement will take place during the next holidays at your uncle’s. Your aunt Walburga has kindly accepted to share her knowledge as lady of the house. No refusal and no inappropriate behaviour on your part will be tolerated.   
We are placing all our hopes in you, Bellatrix. Do not disappoint us.   
We will see you for Christmas. _

_Druella & Cygnus Black._

__Of course, contrary to what her parents had wished, the young Bellatrix had exploded with rage and sent her breakfast flying upon reading those words; as a result, all the students present in the Great Hall had stared in silent stupefaction. Since then, she hadn’t said a word and merely gritted her teeth. She had found it impossible to sleep that night. Her betrothed’s name still resonated in her head. Rodolphus Lestrange. That brat who had spent his time at school swaggering in the halls and who only had his name as an advantage would become her husband. She would be doomed to solely being a housewife, a slave to her husband and then to their children. Bellatrix didn’t want such a terrible life. She categorically refused to live through someone else, to be used to carry on a name that wouldn’t even be truly hers, no matter how noble. Naturally, it went without saying that she knew that it was of great importance that pureblood wizards should preserve their lineage, but it had never crossed her mind that she would one day be concerned.  
The young witch was bright, perhaps even the brightest of her generation. She had been the Prefect and Head Girl of her House. She had passed the Apparition Test with flying colours and very much hoped to get the best results possible at her N.E.W.T exams. She didn’t deserve to become a mere layer for the Lestranges. Yet, she knew she had no choice. She was the eldest Black. She had to set an example and comply without complaining. She had to accept her fate. _ _

__****_ _

__The imposing castle was covered in a thick blanket of snow. The enthusiastic students were preparing their trunks in the common rooms and walking noisily to the station in Hogsmeade where the Hogwarts Express awaited them to take them back to their families. Happy smiles lit up all of their innocent faces. All, except Bellatrix. The young brunette was dawdling in the halls of Hogwarts, delaying the moment when she would get on the bloody train as much as possible. With a bit of luck, she would even miss the departure and would spend the holidays alone in the school. Even that sad prospect suited her better than her arranged engagement. A man’s voice suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts._ _

__\- Miss Black, you might miss your ride… even though I would be delighted to share the holidays in your company, I think your family would be somewhat jealous…_ _

__Bellatrix weighed up the old and tall man who was standing before her. He was looking at her sympathetically behind his half-moon spectacles. The young witch didn’t like the Headmaster. His sentences were always too enigmatic, his preference for the wretched Gryffindors always too blatant, and his love for mudbloods much too indecent._ _

__\- I’ve always liked the Christmas holidays… It's the start of something new with a new year to come and new choices, Dumbledore resumed while looking in the distance before his light eyes met Bellatrix’s dark ones. You are a brilliant student, Miss Black. I think you know more than anyone else that the choices we make in life make us who we are. Other people’s choices don’t define us in the least, do they?_ _

__The young woman only looked away, not bothering to reply. The Headmaster’s words made her quite uncomfortable. What in heaven’s name was he talking about? Did he know?_ _

__\- Well, Bellatrix, I wish you nice and pleasant holidays… don’t miss your train, he said with an enigmatic smile.  
\- Goodbye, Professor, the Slytherin replied. _ _

__She finally arrived on the station platform where the Hogwarts Express was giving the signal of its imminent departure with a powerful whistle blow. She got on right before the doors closed behind her, and went to join her sisters in the carriage assigned to her House. She glanced at the youngest. The girl was engaged in a heated conversation with a group of young people of her age. Narcissa was in her fourth year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was among the most popular students. With her beautiful blond hair and her long, dark eyelashes, the boys adored her and the girls admired her. Everyone seemed to be hanging on her every word even though Bellatrix thought that her little sister didn’t ever have much to say. She loved Narcissa but she had to admit that her youngest sister didn’t have the most developed personality despite being very charismatic. This didn’t displease their parents who thought that the young girl knew how to remain docile unlike her eldest sister who had been feisty since she was a child.  
Bellatrix chose to sit next to her middle sister. Andromeda looked up from her book to stare at her big sister with concern. _ _

__\- Where have you been? Cissy and I looked for you everywhere. We feared that you…  
\- It’s fine, Bellatrix retorted. I’m here. _ _

__Andromeda tucked away a brown curl that was falling on her cheek and wistfully put her book on her lap._ _

__\- Bella, I… I don’t know what has been going on since your birthday… but you don’t look happy. I see you stay up late in the Common Room. You don’t smile anymore. Slughorn told me your grades were declining, but I know for a fact that your studies matter to you.  
\- That harebrained dirty troll has no business disclosing my grades to you, the dark-haired girl hissed. Stop worrying about me, I can manage, I’m the eldest.   
\- You don’t have to push me away like this, Bella! her sister retorted before lowering her voice. If something is bothering you, I would like for you to talk to me… you know I would never judge you. You are my big sister. _ _

__Bellatrix bit her lip, a gesture that betrayed her torment. She stared into the void, no longer hearing the racket of the carriage. Only her heartbeat resonated in her ears. Slowly, she pulled out a piece of parchment from her bag and handed it to her sister._ _

__\- A letter? she asked._ _

__The eldest didn’t have to reply. Andromeda’s face crumpled as she read their parents’ words. A deafening silence fell over them._ _

__\- I’m sorry, Bella, the middle sister whispered._ _

__Narcissa was gravely watching her sisters from her corner where she was surrounded by her friends. She saw a single tear roll down Bellatrix’s cheek. The three sisters didn’t utter a single word until their arrival in King’s Cross._ _

__As the train stopped on the platform in a cloud of smoke, the students hurried to the exits, smiling and carrying their trunks. Narcissa hurried as her two sisters joined her, looking morose. The blonde girl’s smile fell at their attitude. The three of them reached the platform and scanned the area around to find their family. Bellatrix gave a grimace of disgust upon seeing a tall woman with dark hair that was tied into a bun as tight as her face. A man with equally dark hair and an air of superiority stood on her left. Orion and Walburga Black greeted their nieces with their usual coldness. Narcissa questioningly pulled on her eldest sister’s sleeve._ _

__\- Where are Father and Mother? she whispered.  
\- They will join us later, Bellatrix replied through gritted teeth. _ _

__Walburga held her arm out, which the trio held onto. The Black family disappeared with a loud crack._ _


	2. Christmas.

_**12 Grimmauld Place - December 20, 1969** _

Nothing had changed in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. The family house had always been majestic and impeccably clean. Aunt Walburga’s house elf ran towards his masters to rid them of their belongings when they came in, followed by their nieces. Orion immediately locked himself in his study. The man wasn’t the warmest person in the world. Walburga asked Narcissa and Andromeda to go to the guest room in order to put their trunks there. Bellatrix was about to join them when her aunt held her back. 

\- Not you, young lady, she said curtly. 

The young witch sighed and turned towards the tall woman. She was lean, stood too straight, held her chin high and had a strict look on her face. Bellatrix thought that her young sister had reason to be frightened by their aunt: Walburga was like an endless nightmare. 

\- Kreacher! the host yelled. Take Miss Black’s trunk to the guest room and tell Sirius and Regulus to greet their cousins. 

The house elf, who had immediately appeared, hurried to the stairs leading to the bedrooms floor. Walburga looked at him without saying anything and then turned towards her niece. She was staring at the living room carpet with a sense of resignation, her shoulders stooped. 

\- What is this behaviour? Stand up straight! You will not please the young Lestrange like this… a witch of your status must not behave like this. Be gracious, and be proud. You are the eldest Black, for crying out loud! 

The dark-haired girl had to muster all her courage to not respond scathingly to her scatterbrained aunt. She knew it was only the beginning of a long week. Indeed, Walburga got it into her head to teach good manners to the young girl. According to her, “you should have already acquired them, but judging by your attitude, that is not the case.”

Bellatrix showed patience that no one to this day had thought her capable of, and, for the next few days, got down to cooking, cleaning, learning decorum, and even…

\- Motherhood is the most important role in a woman’s life. Our blood being the purest, we must preserve our status. 

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and groaned. Walburga’s eyes widened and she turned red with anger. 

\- Young lady! Quit being so immature! It displeases me just as much as you, but it is crucial that you know how to behave in the society! My brother has been way too lenient with you and look how you turned out. You are eighteen and you have one of the most awful tempers. I refuse to take responsibility if you bring shame upon the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black! No, it must be said that Cygnus and Druella have…  
\- Don’t talk about my parents! Bellatrix exploded. At least I’m brilliant, I’m powerful! I couldn’t care less about your stupid good manners; I want to be someone unlike you! 

The slap that her aunt gave her made her fall to the floor. A small head with curly hair appeared at the same time behind the stair railing. 

\- Mother, Dromeda and I wanted to know if Bella could join us for a Quidditch game in the garden, the small boy asked.   
\- Absolutely not, the mother hissed while shooting the young witch a look full of hatred. Don’t you have something better to do than playing Quidditch, Sirius? Go read your History of Magic books, that will keep you busy. 

The young Sirius went back to the rooms, muttering under his breath. The woman turned and told her niece to get ready for dinner without deigning to look at her again. Bellatrix’s heart tightened. It was already Christmas Eve. The engagement was just around the corner. Nevertheless, she was somewhat relieved at the idea of seeing her parents again that same night. They would probably arrive in the late afternoon. She reached the room that she shared with her sisters for the duration of their stay. Narcissa, who had been playing with her toad, looked up at her. 

\- Our aunt gave you a good slap. We heard it resonate from up here.   
\- Mind your business, little snot, otherwise you will be the one getting it next. 

The blonde girl stuck her tongue out at her and went back to her occupations. Bellatrix put on a black dress that her mother had sent her by owl for the occasion. The young girl had brought slight changes to it so that it highlighted her slim waist better. After all, weren’t they asking her to be a woman these days?

\- You’re _so _pretty!__

__Bellatrix cast an amused glance at Andromeda, who had just burst in the room, followed by two dark haired boys with wild curls. Sirius and his young brother, Regulus, sniggered at the sight of their big cousin._ _

__\- You’re dressed like a princess and wear your hair like a peasant! Sirius said before he burst out laughing and ran away.  
\- Don’t listen to him, you look really beautiful, Andromeda said in an attempt to reassure her. Personally, I love your hairstyle._ _

__The young witch glanced at her reflection in the antique vanity mirror across the room. Her thick and wild hair gave her a mischievous look. Bellatrix never really cared about what she looked like. She knew she was not ugly, and that was enough. She couldn't care less whether her hair was well-groomed or not. Her little sister Narcissa, on the other hand, had always had an interest in all of those matters. Bellatrix was not surprised when the girl approached her and said:_ _

__\- I can do your hair. I’m very good at it._ _

__The eldest looked at her sister’s perfect golden French braid. She had to admit that the youngest of the trio always looked flawless. Bellatrix shrugged, telling herself it wouldn’t hurt to make a single effort regarding her appearance for once. Maybe her parents would be more indulgent with her after Walburga would undoubtedly tell them about how disastrous it had all been if her hair was neatly styled. She nodded, and the youngest sister immediately set to work. It took the girl a good hour to tame her sister’s unmanageable mane, but the result was magnificent. Bellatrix, who was already a young woman of great beauty, was now absolutely stunning._ _

__\- Here, Narcissa muttered in awe. You look perfect like this. Mother and Father are going to be proud of me!  
\- Why do you always have to make everything about you, Cissy? Can’t you see that Bella might need a little bit of support here?  
\- And what exactly do you think I am doing, Andromeda? Narcissa hissed. I am helping my big sister, unlike you, who’s done nothing but watch.   
\- Enough, Bellatrix snapped. Thank you to both of you. I would not have made it through these last four days without you, but I don’t need you to argue right now. Come, our parents and the other guests should be here shortly. Go make sure that Walburga doesn’t need help with the final preparations. I will join you in a moment. _ _

__Andromeda and Narcissa said nothing and complied. Bellatrix sat on the big four-poster bed and took a deep breath. All the family members would be here soon and she knew she would be at the heart of the conversations. She usually enjoyed being the centre of attention, but in this specific situation, the idea that her future as a wife would be discussed made her feel sick. Soon enough, she heard the first guest arrive downstairs._ _

__\- Miss Bellatrix? a squeaky voice asked. Mistress Walburga asks for your presence in the drawing room to welcome your grandparents who have just arrived.  
\- Alright, Kreacher, Bellatrix responded as she rose. Get going now. _ _

__The House-Elf disappeared in a flash. The young brunette then joined her sisters. They were both greeting Irma and Pollux Black, who were politely asking how they were doing. When Pollux saw Bellatrix approaching, he addressed her with a large smile._ _

__\- Merlin’s Beard, if this isn’t our lovely Bellatrix! he exclaimed. Come and greet your grandfather, young lady._ _

__She went to hug him and repressed a shiver of disgust as the old man loudly kissed her on both of her cheeks. His wife, who was standing beside him, took Bellatrix in her arms then._ _

__\- How you have grown, Bellatrix… I still remember the days when you were not bigger than a house elf, and yet you already had such a temper… I hope that it got better with time.  
\- Yes, Madam, Bellatrix murmured.  
\- Father, do you know if aunt Dorea and uncle Charlus will be joining us tonight? I have not heard from them since last week, Walburga interrupted.  
\- I’m afraid the Potters won’t be joining us tonight, they are celebrating Christmas Eve with Charlus’ family, the elderly man replied. _ _

__The doorbell rang just as aunt Walburga was about to scold her youngest son for the umpteenth time. Orion went to open the door to Druella and Cygnus._ _

__\- Dear cousin! Druella, please do come in._ _

__Bellatrix's heart began to beat wildly in her chest as she heard her mother’s name. She wanted to rush to her, to hug and kiss her, but she had to maintain a certain decorum. Besides, it would be inappropriate: Druella Black was not a particularly warm person. Actually, none of the Blacks were. The brunette decided to stick to a polite smile and a little curtsy._ _

__\- Good evening, Bellatrix, Druella said. How are you doing?  
\- Wondrously, Mother. I was looking forward to seeing you and Father again, and...  
\- I have a few things to say about this impetuous young lady, Walburga interrupted again with a haughty voice.  
\- Well, I am sure it all can wait until dinner is over, can’t it, dear sister? Cygnus said, discreetly winking at his eldest daughter._ _

__Bellatrix felt herself tearing up, for this was the first time in a long while that an adult was treating her with kindness. They all sat around the table in the dining room, and polite conversations began. Bellatrix sighed; she hated these family gatherings. It was always so dreadfully boring. An hour had passed when Narcissa interrupted their conversation._ _

__\- Is uncle Alphar not coming either tonight? she asked._ _

__Druella awkwardly glanced at her husband, Walburga’s cheeks went red, Irma nearly choked on her wine, and Pollux slowly put down his already empty glass._ _

__\- No, Narcissa. My son will not be joining the family gatherings anymore, Pollux responded calmly.  
\- Why not? a little voice asked.  
\- Sirius! his mother shrieked, utterly horrified.   
\- It is okay, Walburga, said Pollux firmly. You see, young Sirius, your uncle is not worthy of the noble name of Black. He is a blood-traitor. I do not wish to speak of him any longer, and I forbid anyone from mentioning that man ever again. Did I make myself clear, kids? he asked, looking at all five of them._ _

__They all nodded in unison, not daring to respond to their grandfather. Bellatrix saw Andromeda pull a face, but did not pay much attention to it. She was not surprised to learn that her uncle was indeed a blood-traitor, for she had always found him strange. If he had been disowned for sympathising with those dirty mudbloods, then he deserved it. People like him should be wiped off the face of the Earth because they endangered wizarding kind by mating with non-magical folk. If this kept going, magical blood would be so tainted that it would just die out and then, the world would only be filled with Muggles and Squibs. That would be a real nightmare, Bellatrix thought. That’s why, as Salazar Slytherin himself believed, magical learning should be kept within all-magic families; pureblood families._ _

__\- So... how is our future fiancée? Irma asked._ _

__Everyone’s eyes turned to Bellatrix, who tried to make herself as small as possible. And she thought the atmosphere couldn’t get any worse._ _

__\- Well, her grades are admirable, Cygnus said seeing his daughter’s lack of response. Arsenius and Merida Lestrange are delighted to know that their future daughter-in-law is among the best students Hogwarts has ever had.  
\- If her manners could be as admirable as her grades, it would be easier for everyone, Walburga said before taking a long sip of Firewhisky. The girl has the worst temper out of anyone in this family. She will embarrass us in front of the Lestranges, mark my words.  
\- We will keep that in mind… and we shall see. Do not be so sure of yourself, dearest sister, Cygnus said. Perhaps my daughter will surprise us. After all, she is a Black, he said with a smile.  
\- A Black, you say? She’s a savage! Walburga said, looking outraged._ _

__Bellatrix leapt out of her seat, knocking her chair to the floor in her haste, and knocked her fists on the table, which shook under her strength._ _

__- _SHUT IT! _You filthy, ungrateful, rude and dreadful gorgon! How dare you belittle me like that in front of our family! Bellatrix shouted, trembling with anger.___ _

____Walburga was speechless as she stared at her niece. Silence fell over them once more. Everyone was now looking at the chandelier that was hanging over the table. It was swaying from left to right, and the light was flickering. The young witch kept staring at her aunt with a look filled with hatred._ _ _ _

____\- Bellatrix, in the study, now, Cygnus hissed in a harsh tone that left no room for discussion.  
_ _ _ _


	3. The engagement.

Cygnus slammed the door and faced Bellatrix with an angry look on his face. She was leaning against the wall, boiling with rage. The girl opened her mouth, ready to defend herself, but Cygnus immediately cut her off.

\- It is high time you learn to keep your mouth shut, Bellatrix, hissed the man. I will not have my eldest daughter behaving like a fool and embarrassing us. You’re too old to be losing your temper like that. Your aunt was kind enough to have you stay at her house and try to teach you what you’ve always refused to learn. You will not speak to her like that ever again. Or to anyone else, for that matter. You will behave properly and accept what was decided for you before you were even born. You will marry Lestrange and do what you’re told even if it doesn’t please you. You are an adult now, so behave like one. When we return to the reception room, you will present your sincerest apologies to Walburga. Did I make myself clear?  
\- Father, that is not fair! You heard just as I did what Walburga said! She only deserves to…

Bellatrix did not have the time to finish her sentence; Cygnus had just given her a huge slap in the face, the second she was receiving today.

\- Quiet, you insolent girl! Cygnus growled. I don’t care about how you feel it’s unfair. There are worse things than a despicable aunt and an arranged marriage in this world. Go and apologise immediately to our hosts for your outrageous behaviour before I get really angry.

The girl glared at her father and hurried out of the room. She paused before the door for a moment and listened to the conversations emanating from the reception room where the guests were taking advantage of her absence to freely express themselves.

\- Can you believe it? Walburga was saying. At her age… my house-elf has more self-discipline. She almost cracked my chandelier!  
\- Let’s hope she will not make such a scene in front of the Lestranges, Irma said in a haughty voice.  
\- Especially since the Master will be there… If he were to witness such poor behaviour, our family would be dishonoured for eternity, Orion grumbled.

Bellatrix felt a hand push her inside the room. Her father forced her to walk towards Walburga before silently returning to his seat. With a stern look, he made her understand that it was time for her to put her pride aside.

\- I beg you, dearest aunt, to please accept my most sincere apologies. I’m very sorry for calling you a filthy, ungrateful, rude and dreadful gorgon… I actually forgot to say that you have the largest broom in the world stuck in your enormous ass.

She spent the next three days locked up in her room, with only her sister’s hideous toad as company. Narcissa and Andromeda had been forbidden from spending time with their eldest sister and were now sleeping in a different room at the other end of the corridor. Bellatrix wondered who was this Master that her uncle had mentioned while she was eavesdropping on their conversation. Also, she couldn’t help but dwell on her father’s words… “what was decided for you before you were even born”. What could it possibly mean?

On Wednesday, December 30, Bellatrix finally had some company. It was her mother. The beautiful blond-haired woman sat next to the soon-to-be fiancée who was laying on her bed, her eyes glued to the ceiling.

\- Bella? Druella said in a hushed tone.

The young witch turned her head to her mother. She dreaded what the woman was about to say.

\- The Lestranges will be here tomorrow. I wanted to make sure that you had learned from your mistakes, and that you didn’t intend to behave as poorly as you did last time… even if it was deserved, she added with a knowing smile. Still, that was not tolerable. On the day of your engagement, you will have to act much wiser, you know that.  
\- Yes, Mother, Bellatrix responded through gritted teeth.  
\- Also… I could not help but notice you brought some changes to the dress I sent you for Christmas Eve… I hope this one will not have to undergo the same fate.

As she said those words, Druella handed her a rectangular box surmounted with a knot made of white satin.

\- C’est pour demain. I’ll let you try it on, but it’s tailor-made. I’m sure it will suit you perfectly. Your Father was not a huge fan, but I thought it would be to your liking, Druella said, winking at her daughter.

The woman was about to leave so Bellatrix could unwrap her present alone, but the girl held her back at the last minute.

\- Mother?  
\- Oui, Bella?  
\- Father… Father said something last time that somewhat troubled me…   
\- What was it?  
\- It was… he was talking about what had been decided for me before I was even born. Was he talking about my engagement to Rodolphus? I thought that the decision had been taken shortly after the beginning of this school year.

Druella sat down beside Bellatrix and put her hand on her knee, sighing deeply.

\- Yes. He was talking about your engagement. The truth is, when Rodolphus was born, the Lestranges contacted your Father and I, offering to marry their eldest son to our first daughter. You were born the next year and we had already accepted the offer. I know it’s not easy at first. But for people of our status…  
\- I know, Mother.  
\- I didn’t love your father the first few months. But look at us now: we are the proud parents of three lovely girls. I mean, young woman, in your case. Do not mope around any longer. Maybe you’ll be content with this union.

The brunette did not dare contradict her mother who was probably trying her best to reassure her. Nevertheless, she couldn’t let her go without asking the one question that was on her mind. 

\- Mother… who was this “Master” that Uncle Orion was referring to the other night ?  
\- You should ask your father. He knows the man way better than I do. I shall go now, I promised Cissy I would help her practise her spells. I’ll see you later.

Bellatrix was alone in her room again then, and she decided to put on her new dress. It was made of emerald green satin and had been designed with great finesse. Made to be worn close to the body, it perfectly hugged the young witch’s waist and showed just what was needed of her cleavage. The dress was simple, but gave Bellatrix a highly elegant look. With a hairstyle done by Narcissa, she would look like the perfect aristocrat she was supposed to be. Bellatrix admired herself for a long time in the mirror, and spent the evening thinking about the one to come.  
She vaguely knew Rodolphus, who was one year older than her, and had only spoken to him on a rare occasion. He had no doubt been unaware at the time that Bellatrix would be his future wife. The Lestrange boy was arrogant, full of himself, and wasn’t particularly quick-witted. Nonetheless, she had to admit that the accounts of his adventures had sometimes made her smile. Rodolphus had, on numerous occasions, heckled (and “heckled” was putting it mildly) mudblood students while he had still been a student at Hogwarts. However, those adventures were the only asset that could be bestowed upon him.  
The girl had trouble falling asleep that night: she felt sick and her heart felt heavy.

The next day, Cygnus finally allowed the eldest daughter to leave her room. Bellatrix had spent an entire week locked up without any contact outside of the brief visit her mother had paid her and Kreacher, who had brought her meals everyday.  
These holidays were the worst that the young woman had spent in her entire life. Yet she tried to put her bad mood aside and went to play with her sisters as soon as she could. She did not want to disappoint her parents again. At lunch, however, the tension was palpable between Walburga and Bellatrix. Neither of them was bothering to look at the other.

\- Avery, Malfoy and Nott will be present this evening, Orion suddenly declared as silence prevailed among the family members.  
\- And the others? Cygnus asked.  
\- They are not available, his cousin responded, but they send the future brides their best wishes, he added, looking at Bellatrix who continued to fix her plate.  
\- And the Master? Is He still coming?

Bellatrix suddenly looked up to her father, listening carefully.

\- Yes, he will be here. By the way, Bellatrix, I want to warn you, Orion added, this guest will honour us with His presence tonight. He is an extremely important person, and I am confident that he will revolutionise the Wizarding World and restore it to its former glory. I will not have you embarrass us in front of the Dark Lord the way you have up until now.  
\- The Dark Lord? Bellatrix asked.  
\- He is the most powerful wizard of this century. He is campaigning among the country’s most noble pureblood families. Your father and I have been supporting him since the beginning. Arsenius Lestrange has too, and it seems to me that the young Rodolphus has already met him.  
\- Why did we never have him at the Manor, Father? the witch asked.  
\- Only men work with him. I doubt that my wife and three daughters would be interested in working in a predominantly male environment, he laughed.  
\- That doesn’t mean anything! I could work anywhere if the job suited me! What does this Lord have to offer?  
\- Well, _that’s _my daughter! Let us say that his ideals reflect the motto of our family. What is it again, kids?  
\- Toujours Pur! young Regulus yelled.__

__The rest of the family laughed along with the little boy. Bellatrix’s thoughts, however, were focused on this Dark Lord. This stranger intrigued her more and more…_ _

__****_ _

__The clock in the living room rang the dreaded hour. Bellatrix heard people busying themselves on the ground floor and dragged herself there. Druella noticed that her daughter was wearing the green dress and smiled with satisfaction. Bellatrix looked splendid. Narcissa’s deft hands had worked their magic in her sister’s long dark hair, and the brunette looked exactly like what she had imagined the night before. Yet, her heart was heavy.  
The first guest to arrive was Aslan Malfoy. He was quickly followed by Uran Nott and finally Ambroise Avery, who seemed to be the most eminent of the three. All the men took their places in the drawing room while Walburga, Druella and Irma talked in the kitchen. Bellatrix watched the scene, biting her lower lip and half hidden behind a wall. _ _

__\- It’s rude to eavesdrop.  
\- Fuck off, Sirius, Bellatrix hissed. _ _

__The boy slowly walked away, glancing at his cousin in his usual arrogant way. Bellatrix did not like the eldest son of Orion and Walburga. He was starting his First Year at Hogwarts next year, and she was happy to know that she wouldn’t run into him in the hallways.  
The ringing of the entrance door pulled Bellatrix out of her musings, and she ran off as soon as she heard Cygnus’s approaching steps Hidden in the shadows of the stairs, she heard her father greet the newcomers. Her blood ran cold when she heard their names._ _

__\- The Lestranges! It is a great pleasure to have you here tonight. Please come in. Merida you look stunning, as usual._ _

__Bellatrix hid away even more as she heard the voices get louder. She could guess what the scene looked like from where she was: her father and uncle embracing her future in-laws. She heard Rabastan’s name, the youngest brother, and then Rodolphus’. Her mouth was dry, and she could feel her blood boiling inside her veins.  
She managed to remain calm with superhuman effort, and had quietly walked into the drawing room when she heard her father call her. Everyone was gathered in the large and majestic room, even the women and children. Everyone was watching her. Bellatrix’s eyes met Rodolphus’, who quickly looked down, looking embarrassed. She felt a bit relieved. She wasn’t alone._ _

__\- Let me introduce you to my eldest daughter, Bellatrix, who some of you have already had the chance of meeting, Cygnus said, holding the brunette by the shoulder with a huge smile on his face._ _

__Indeed, Bellatrix recognised Aslan, who was often invited to the Manor just like Uran and Arsenius who were gazing at her with a hungry look in their eyes. Their attitude was so revolting that the young witch did her best trying not to throw up her lunch to their faces._ _

__\- She’s perfect. What do you think, son? Arsenius asked in a cheerful voice.  
\- Yes, the young man responded without much conviction.  
\- She has a wasp waist and child bearing hips. She will make a perfect wife. I even heard that she was good at school, unlike my son. Is it true, Bellatrix?  
\- Yes, she mumbled, shooting him one of her dirty looks._ _

__He chuckled before turning to Cygnus._ _

__\- The Master can only bless this union. My precious son is now at his command, he declared proudly.  
\- I’m sure he will prove himself very useful._ _

__The chatter went on. So the young Rodolphus was working for the wizard that everyone always seemed to be talking about? Bellatrix thought that if this so-called Lord was so powerful, then he would not rally such idiots to his cause.  
It was already nine o'clock, and everyone had been waiting for the last guest to arrive for a good hour when the room suddenly went darker and the temperature dropped. Silence immediately fell over them and Bellatrix felt a presence, like a powerful aura, behind her._ _

__\- My apologies for my tardiness… I had a minor setback… a cold voice whispered.  
\- It is nothing, my Lord, it is an honor to welcome you into our humble abode, Orion said to the man who had just entered the room without making a sound._ _

__Bellatrix watched the man, her breath running short. His eyes were bloodshot, he was oddly pale and bald. His face was strange: his skin was pale and waxy as though it had melted in some places. His cheekbones were prominent, his cheeks hollowed out, and his eyes were dark. He wasn’t showing any emotions and yet exuded an impressive charisma. Perhaps it was because of his voice, so sweet and so hard at the same time, or because of his slow and commanding walk, or the way he held himself like he was a great king. His long black robes made it look like he was floating above the ground, and he seemed much taller than the other men in the room. Time and battles seemed to have taken away the great beauty he had once possessed. And yet, he was a living god in Bellatrix’s eyes. She felt a chill creep up her spine as he came closer. Yet, he wasn’t walking towards her but rather towards Walburga, whose hand he kissed._ _

__\- Vous avez une maison ravissante, Madame Black, he said in a gentle tone. Orion must be proud._ _

__The woman blushed with pleasure. After brief introductions, even though everyone seemed to already know each other, the adults sat down around the table. Bellatrix was about to join her sisters and cousins in the kitchen when her mother grabbed her arm._ _

__\- Where do you think you’re going, Bellatrix? You’re dining with us now. Come on, we’re celebrating your engagement tonight!_ _

__Andromeda glanced at her sister with a sorry look before she disappeared with Druella. Bellatrix had been seated in front of Rodolphus, but far from the so-called Dark Lord. The young man kept glancing at his betrothed, who had eyes only for the newcomer, sitting where Orion would normally sit at the end of the table. The “Lord’’ wasn’t paying any attention to the beautiful brunette, who was slightly annoyed. The dinner passed quietly, the young rebel took care not to make any remarks and to stand upright. Once their meals were finished, they went back to the drawing room. The children had gone to bed. The eldest of the Black sisters was alone with the adults now. They sat in a circle while Cygnus asked her to sit in the middle, with Rodolphus beside her, looking feverish. Bellatrix’s eye met the Dark Lord’s for the first time. An electric shock ran through her body. His gaze was cold, devoid of any form of emotion, and yet so magnetic. She wanted to drown in his eyes and remain there for eternity. A voice pulled her out of her torpor._ _

__\- Bellatrix? her mother called again, her head discreetly pointing to the young Rodolphus who apparently wanted to give her something._ _

__The witch lowered her eyes to the silver diamond ring that the young Lestrange was holding out to her._ _

__\- Shit, she muttered, under the exasperated gaze of her father who immediately made her blush with shame._ _

__As he placed the ring on her finger, she felt her throat constrict more than ever. There was no going back now. With this simple gesture, she was bound to spend the rest of her days with this dark-haired man deprived of any form of intelligence. She forced her tears away, and risked another glance at the mysterious man. He was still looking at her, looking amused this time._ _

__\- Well, Cygnus said. That’s done. Let’s have a toast to this alliance, and to our bride and groom. May luck and fortune smile upon you, my children, and may you preserve your noble lineage._ _

__Everyone raised their glasses to the two young people. Bellatrix could’ve sworn that the Lord had slightly nodded at her, but then he went back to ignoring her. Later in the evening, Cygnus came to fetch her as she was starting to doze off under the influence of champagne and the late hour._ _

__\- Follow me, he whispered._ _

__Without objecting, the witch followed her father to the office, which was dimly lit by a few candles. The Dark Lord was standing there, his back to them, looking at the immense bookshelf._ _

__\- Fabulous books you have there, Cygnus. Your family has many scholars among its members… I thought I saw a portrait of the very excellent Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black hanging above the fireplace in the reception room?  
\- Exactly, my Lord. But no one is as brilliant as you are… _ _

__Voldemort didn’t consider it necessary to respond to his disciple’s flattery. He continued to examine the shelves._ _

__\- I’d like to speak to Miss Black alone, Cygnus.  
\- Of course, my Lord._ _

__The father glanced at his daughter before disappearing. The Dark Lord turned to the witch and extended a hand to her, which she hesitantly grasped_ _

__\- I am Lord Voldemort. Nice to meet you, Bellatrix, he said to the beautiful brunette, bringing her hand to his lips.  
_ _


	4. Back at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: torture

Bellatrix bowed awkwardly, which removed a resemblance of a smile from the Lord. His gaze ran through the girl’s body, without expressing any disgust or desire. With a gesture, he invited her to sit in front of him, before sitting on a leather sofa in front of the witch. Her chest was slowly rising to the rhythm of her breathing. He seemed quite at ease, unlike the witch whose heart was pounding, causing her a violent nausea that she tried to repress with all her strength.

\- After what I heard about you, Bellatrix, I thought you would be more loquacious.

The brunette felt her cheeks go warm and realized that her face had taken on a reddish colour, which only intensified her sailing. She was staring at her sweaty hands that were nervously clinging to the fabric of her dress.

\- I’m guessing, given your attitude, that you’ve been put in your place as a woman. At least the Lestranges will be satisfied. Personally, I don’t plan on having a chatter with a housewife. You’re dismissed, Black.  
\- I am no housewife! retorted Bellatrix.

Lord Voldemort stood stone-faced, but the young woman could’ve sworn she saw a glimmer through his eyes.

\- Aren’t you? he said, raising an eyebrow.  
\- I am a powerful witch, and I will never be just a wife!  
\- Keep your voice down, hissed the wizard. This is no way to address your elders, you foolish girl.

Bellatrix observed the man. He wanted to look threatening, but really seemed amused by the behaviour of the child. Nevertheless, she did not take the risk of upsetting him and regained her composure.

\- I apologize, My Lord. It’s just...everybody seems to know better than me what I have to do with my own life. No one pays attention to my abilities nor desires.  
\- Stop complaining. You’re of high birth, it’s not given to everyone. And think again, I know exactly what you’re capable of, Bellatrix, he says in a mysterious voice.

He stood up then and came out of the room, leaving the young witch alone and trembling. She had not understood what had just happened, but knew one thing: Lord Voldemort was one of the only ones who seemed to see something else than a mere woman in her. Without really knowing why, this simple thought made her euphoric and filled her heart with sweet warmth. It was with a light heart, despite the two atrocious weeks she had just spent, that she returned to Hogwarts to resume classes.

Bellatrix was determined to raise her grades and regain her place as best student. She wanted to beat everyone else to show that no one could surpass her. Professor Slughorn, who taught potion lessons, was more than delighted.

\- Well, miss Black, we’ve all missed your talent! This Draught of Living Death is perfect! declared the chubby man with a high-pitched voice. Ten points for Slytherin !

The young Black could not retain a smile of satisfaction when seeing the jealous faces of the students of Gryffindor with whom they shared the course of potion. She heard Mary Towler, from the rival house, whispering to her red-haired friend’s ears, pointing at her, without understanding what the brat was saying.

At the end of the class, she followed them discreetly to the girls' bathroom. The two students told each other the gossip of Hogwarts in a hush tone. Apparently, they thought they were alone.

\- Can you believe it? Mary said. These Slytherin morons are in the lead this year.  
\- I hope they’re not going to win the cup. I’ve been hearing some weird things about them lately. I hear more and more of their alumni are joining the dark wizard my mother talks about all the time.  
\- That one wizard who calls himself the Dark Lord? Heard that he is responsible for the recent disappearances… his followers have even tortured Muggles. I mean , they are all inbred, I’m not surprised they become so violent. Look at this crazy Black for example…

The Gryffindor girl did not have time to finish her sentence when a flash of red light went in her direction, narrowly missing her, and blew up a faucet. Bellatrix was facing them, holding her wand in her hand and pointing it at the two girls.

\- _Expelliarmus _! She cried, disarming the redhead who looked at her with wide-eyed eyes. Don’t be such a cunt, Mary, it doesn’t suit you, hissed the brunette. _Incarcerous _!____

_____ _

Ropes came to tie up and strangle the poor student who was suffocating while her friend tried in vain to free her. Bellatrix watched the show with a sadistic smile.

_____ _

\- Bellatrix, do something! Begged the red-haired girl, completely distraught.  
\- _Silencio _, shouted the witch. _Petrificus totalus _!____

________ _ _ _ _

She slowly approached Mary Towler, still a prisoner of the ropes, who was on the verge of fainting. Her eyes were filled with tears. Bellatrix gently caressed her cheek and delicately took out a shining object out of her pocket, and smiled at the poor girl.

________ _ _ _ _

\- Why so much tears, little mudblood? said Bellatrix in a mock-baby voice. Aren’t you supposed to be brave in Gryffindor?

________ _ _ _ _

At the sight of the dagger that the brunette had in her hand, Mary tried to scream but the rope that covered her mouth prevented her from doing so. Bellatrix violently seized her arm and approached the point of the knife to the girl’s skin.

________ _ _ _ _

\- I hope this will teach you a lesson, she said joyfully as she plunged the blade into the girl’s flesh.

________ _ _ _ _

The eldest sister of the Black disappeared before any witness could find her at the scene of the attack, taking care to cast an obliviate spell to the two victims before she left, but leaving an ineffable trace on the forearm of the young Towler.  
The rest of the year was quite nice. Bellatrix was never accused for the torture inflicted to the two Gryffindor girls, even though rumors once again pointed Slytherin’s students. Bellatrix continued to shine with her exceptional performances and her classmates were sympathetic to her. To tell the truth, the only thing that was ruining her final year was the approach of her marriage to young Rodolphus. She received a letter from him shortly before the Easter break.

________ _ _ _ _

_“Dear Bellatrix,_

________ _ _ _ _

_I hope you’re doing fine. I heard about what happened with the mudblood girl at Hogwarts, and I hope whoever did this to her was rewarded. Carving her blood-status on her forearm with a knife is an idea worthy of the greatest wizards. I can’t wait for you to tell me more about this lovely incident.  
You will have the opportunity to, since my parents and I invite you to spend a weekend in our secondary residence during the next holidays.  
Your family has already agreed, our house elf will pick you up the first Tuesday of the first week, and take you home on Thursday.  
I can’t wait to see you and get to know you,_

________ _ _ _ _

_Rodolphus Lestrange.” ___

________ _ _ _ _

__As she read this letter, Bellatrix shuddered with horror. A whole weekend with the Lestranges. And she thought she was having a nice afternoon; her day was ruined now. She told her sister Andromeda about it as soon as she could._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__\- Two days! I don't know what you’ve done to earn that, Bella, but the fate seems to be stacked against you! laughed Andromeda.  
\- I’m going to die, Bellatrix lamented as she collapsed into a leather sofa in the Common Room.  
\- No you’re not. And… if you’re bored, you can always concoct a Confusing Draught and watch your in-laws fight all day long.  
\- Well, well, miss Black! Where does your inspiration come from? Are you turning into the new Bellatrix?  
\- How could I ever match the most terrible witch in Hogwarts!_ _

________ _ _ _ _

__The two sisters bursted into laughter. Chatting with Andromeda had helped Bellatrix think of other more joyful things. In the evening, some girls came to question her about Rodolphus, with eyes full of admiration. The witch easily guessed that these girls dreamed of being in her place. Marrying a Lestrange was the goal of many of them. If only the Black elder could have thought the same way, things would have been much simpler.  
But it was not the case, and when the day came to go to her in-laws, Bellatrix had locked herself up in her room in her parent’s manor._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__\- I am not getting out of that room! I am not going to the Lestranges!  
\- Bellatrix Black for Merlin’s sake, open that door ! shrieked Druella.  
\- No, no, no! leave me alone! You can’t make me! screamed the girl._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__Bellatrix had, thanks to a locking spell, definitively sealed the lock of her door. She heard her father’s authoritarian step approaching. Cygnus murmured to his wife to depart, and before Bellatrix had time to take shelter, the entire wall exploded in a deafening din.  
Her father lifted her up firmly and dragged her to the entrance as Bellatrix struggled with his anger. Narcissa stared at her and rolled her eyes before resuming the writing of a letter. Andromeda seemed amused by the show. Cygnus, on his part, was fulminating._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__\- What are we going to do with you? He asked. You are worse than a child, you behave like a crazy person. It is not in a mansion that you have your place, but in St Mungo's!  
\- I’d rather be sent to that dreadful hospital than be forced to go to the Lestranges, Father!  
\- I don’t care about your wishes, Bellatrix! I’m ashamed of you._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__The brunette felt her heart tightening. She realized that she had perhaps exaggerated, and rose gently. With her wand, she scoured the dust off her long black dress. Her father looked at her angrily. He ordered their house elf to fetch his daughter’s suitcase and accompanied her to the gates of the manor where another elf was waiting for her.  
It was Barby, the Lestranges House-Elf. Bellatrix groped her way to the unsightly creature waiting patiently for her. She gave a last pleading look at her parents who were watching her from the porch._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__\- Tâche de te comporter comme une dame, ordered Druella through clenched teeth._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__Bellatrix sighed before grasping Barby’s rickety hand. They disappeared immediately._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__****_ _

________ _ _ _ _

__The secondary residence of the Lestrange was sumptuous. Bellatrix, when apparating with the elf, had landed in France. In Normandy, more precisely. She was now facing a huge white stone mansion overlooking immense cliffs. Down below, the waves of the English Channel broke against the cliffs. The salt air invigorated the young witch who tried to motivate herself to go and meet her in-laws and her fiancé. Merida Lestrange came to greet her warmly when she passed the doorstep._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__\- Bellatrix, my dear, I’m so very sorry for not having travelled with you. I hope Barby was not too annoying._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__The young witch glanced at the house elf who was kneeling before the mistress of the house. He hadn’t said a word since he arrived._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__\- No, madame, everything went perfectly._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__Merida seemed relieved that her daughter-in-law was courteous. She must have feared her belligerent temperament. She showed Bellatrix around the house, and the girl listened to Madame Lestrange, giving her here and there hypocritical smiles.  
The brunette had decided to put on a brave face. She had done enough foolish things at her parents' house, and now was time to act like the noble girl she was supposed to be. She was part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, after all. She couldn’t behave like a child forever, especially not in public._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__\- Don’t worry, my husband and sons will be back within an hour. They went hunting with their uncle. He will be joining us for lunch, I’m sure you’ll enjoy his company. He’s a little eccentric, but absolutely adorable._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__Indeed, the four men of the family returned shortly afterwards. Arsenius was holding a partridge in his hand. He greeted Bellatrix and kissed her on both cheeks._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__\- Miss Black, looking lovely, as you should. Are you settled in yet?  
\- I am, sir._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__Rodolphus approached her then, with a weak smile on his face._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__\- My dear. I can’t wait to show you around. I thought we could take a walk on the beach in the afternoon.  
\- Sure, grinded Bellatrix through clenched teeth._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__The younger brother, Rabastan, merely nodded to her in greeting. The last man, who was in his sixties, was wearing a sheepskin jacket and had bad gray hair. Anyone who didn’t know he came from a great family would have confused him with some sort of peasant.  
The old man gave Bellatrix a toothless smile and took her in his arms._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__\- Voilà la nouvelle recrue! Amaury Lestrange, to serve you!  
\- Enchantée, responded Bellatrix with a slight british accent.  
\- I know, I know, mademoiselle! But not for too long!_ _

________ _ _ _ _

__The atmosphere was courteous during lunch. Merida tried her best to make conversation, while Bellatrix content herself with answering the superficial questions of her hosts regarding her schooling and noble family._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__\- I knew your great-grandfather, Cygnus, said Amaury. One hell of a wizard! Every time I passed him, he had a new house elf. I can’t imagine what he was doing to them, he said with a bit of fun. His wife was very beautiful…what was her name again?  
\- Violetta, née Bulstrode, responded Bellatrix. I didn’t get to know them.  
\- Hmm, a great family, the Blacks. It’s a good thing you marry into ours by the end of the year. Besides, you’re French, if I’m not mistaken?  
\- Our ancestors are, on both sides. But Father can’t speak a word of French. Mother, on the other hand, is fluent. In five languages actually.  
\- Hmm, Druella, lovely Druella. She’s brilliant, your mother. If I had a son, I too would have done everything to put him with a Black! Women are beautiful in this family. Not that the Lestranges are ugly, but you guys are something else… Anyways… Merida, love, is there anymore mulled mead? I’m parched._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__Chatters went on. Lunch seemed to go on and on. They had already been there for two hours. Bellatrix fixed the hands of the clock moving with unbearable slowness. The weekend was going to be long, very long. Once lunch was over, Bellatrix was allowed to go up to her room to rest. From the window, she had a breathtaking view of the rough sea. The weather was mild, the sky was blue. One could hear the sound of seagulls flying over the property, which seemed to extend over several hectares, as well as the back and forth of the waves. Bellatrix fell asleep very quickly, rocked by the sweet melodies of the outside.  
She was awakened by a knock on her door a few hours later. She did not get up immediately but eventually went reluctantly to open it. It was Rodolphus. The young man did not hesitate to enter her room without being invited to do so._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__\- What a gentleman, mocked Bellatrix.  
\- You’re the one talking? replied Rodolphus with a smirk.  
\- What do you want?  
\- My offer for a walk on the beach still stands.  
\- You mean your obligation.  
\- You don’t have to make things more difficult than they already are, you know. We could be friends. I didn’t want to marry you either, but none of us have a choice. You could at least give us a chance._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__Bellatrix turned to the window and pretended to observe the landscape. Rodolphus, exasperated, approached her._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__\- So, are you coming?_ _

________ _ _ _ _

__The brunette turned to the boy with a mocking smile in her eyes._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__\- Well, may I have some privacy? I’m not going out dressed like this!_ _

________ _ _ _ _

__Rodolphus’s face turned bright red and he hurried out, which made Bellatrix burst into laughter. She passed a long light blue skirt made in thin and soft fabric, and a blouse of the same colour, embroidered with fine lace. She even tied her hair in a low bun so that the wind would not constantly bring it back to her face. When she met her fiancé in the lobby, he watched her with admiration._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__They walked to a secluded cove. The place was idyllic: the golden light of the late afternoon gave the water the appearance of an infinite golden sea, the limestone cliffs cast their shadow on the fine sand and the conifers diffused a sweet smell that mingled with that of the scums. A gentle feeling of appeasement took hold of the witch. They both sat down in the sand and watched the sunset in silence._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__\- I’m in love with someone, Rodolphus said suddenly. A girl from Durmstrang. Her name is Helena. She has blond hair like the sun, golden skin like the sand, green eyes like the emerald… She’s the most beautiful creature I’ve ever met.  
\- Stop it, I’m going to vomit, responded Bellatrix, lying down._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__Lestrange looked at her, looking amused._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__\- She got married last winter. You have nothing to fear.  
\- Thank Merlin! I was so afraid.  
\- And you? Don’t you have a boyfriend? I mean, you’re not that bad… actually, you’re…  
\- Nope, said Bellatrix, shaking her head. Nobody._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__Bellatrix’s thoughts were immediately directed towards the dark wizard she had met on the evening of her engagement. She thought about his long, thin hands, his pale skin, his chiseled face, his hypnotic gaze…_ _

________ _ _ _ _

__\- I see. I mu must say I’m not very surprised, after all.  
\- Why not? I bet you think no one could handle me.  
\- I hadn’t thought of such a thing… even if it is true that you have quite a temper... No, I was just thinking that you’re not the kind of girl who goes after boys. And that’s not a bad thing, if you want my opinion.  
\- I didn’t ask for your opinion. But whatever, laughed Bellatrix._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__Rodolphus jumped up and ran to the sea, taking off his shirt. He dived into the water, disappearing for a few seconds before coming up for air. Bellatrix studied him for a moment. She had to admit the boy was not as repulsive as she thought he was. Rodolphus was playing with the waves, laughing like he was the happiest man in the world. He was kinda cute. Wasn’t he?_ _

________ _ _ _ _

__\- What are you waiting for? Come and join me!_ _

________ _ _ _ _

__Bellatrix did not need to be asked twice. She dived fully dressed into the cold sea, unbothered by the way the ribbon holding her curls was untied by the rough waves smashing her little body. The two of them played together for a while, giggling like children, until Bellatrix froze and stared at Rodolphus left forearm._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__\- What is that? she asked, looking at the black drawing representing a skull vomiting a snake that adorned the naked skin there with wide eyes.  
\- Oh, this, responded the young man. It’s the Dark Mark. Only the most faithful servants of the Master wear it, he explained proudly. He uses it to call us when he needs our services.  
\- What kind of services? Bellatrix asked.  
\- I can’t tell. You must be part of the organization in order to know the Dark Lord’s plans.  
\- And… could I ever join this organization? asked Bellatrix in voice full of hope._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__Rodolphus laughed out loud._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__\- I mean, you’re a woman._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__He did not wait for an answer from the pretty brunette, and came out of the water. Bellatrix followed him._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__\- I am no ordinary woman! I am a powerful witch, a member of the Noble House of Black! I too would like to fight for my beliefs. I’m sure the Dark Lord could have a good use of me._  
\- I have no doubt about that.  
\- So? Would talk to Him about me? Tell him how much I desire to serve Him?  
\- No. It’s out of the question, hissed Rodolphus. I should not have told you about it. _

________ _ _ _ _

__Bellatrix tried in vain to convince the wizard, but he wouldn’t hear a thing._ _

________ _ _ _ _

__The rest of the weekend went faster than she expected. Rodolphus made the necessary efforts to sweep away the awkwardness that had settled among them after their argument. She was grateful to him for this, but she couldn’t forget the contempt he had shown towards her. From now on, she would do anything to prove him how wrong he was. She would do anything to be the first woman to serve the Dark Lord._ _

________ _ _ _ _


	5. Final year.

Bellatrix had never worked harder than after her return from vacation. When she was not in class, she was in the library studying subjects that were not even on the agenda. She had made considerable advances and perfected her technique admirably. She knew all the possible and imaginable spells, used them on the other students without the slightest remorse whenever she had the opportunity, and this without ever getting caught.  
More than ever, she was determined to prove her worth. Bellatrix obtained the best results of her promotion for her NEWTs, which did not surprise anyone. Dumbledore himself came to congratulate the witch at the beginning of an evening when she was leaving the library after long hours of research.

\- Miss Black, I thought I’d find you around here. Madam Pince told me that you spend your time with your nose stuck in the books these days. Obviously, it has served you well, even if I never doubted your incredible talents in magic. I want to personally congratulate you on your results.  
\- Thank you, Professor Dumbledore.

The Headmaster gave her an indecipherable look behind his half-moon spectacles that the young Black thought were ridiculous.

\- I hope you will use your knowledge wisely, Bellatrix, he told her in an enigmatic tone.

The witch held his gaze with a cheeky look. This old blood-traitor could keep his advice to himself, she thought. She nodded and said:

\- Thank you for your encouragement, Professor. I’m afraid I must go, Rabastan is waiting for me. I promised him I’d help him study his History of Magic.  
\- Very well, Miss Black. You will convey my regards to your future brother-in-law, he said with a strange smile.

Bellatrix turned around, quite upset. She went to join the youngest Lestrange who waited for her in the Slytherin Common Room. When he saw her, he stood up, looking enthusiastic.

\- Finally, you’re here!

Their relationship had improved since the Easter break. She and Rabastan got along relatively well. Actually, he was his only support outside of Narcissa and Andromeda. Moreover, the young boy, who was in the same class as the youngest Black, told her all the crispy details one needed to know about the pretty blonde.

\- Any news from Cissy? Bellatrix asked, falling on the sofa.  
\- Nothing out of the ordinary, responded Rabastan. She and Malfoy spend all their spare time together. I’m pretty sure they’re dating.  
\- Gross, winced Bellatrix. Anyways, time to get serious. Did you review the chapters we talked about?

The two fellow Slytherins studied their lessons for an hour. Bellatrix felt like Rabastan was progressing quickly, but she was bored with having to review the program of the fourth years. So, as soon as she could, she changed the subject.

\- Tell me, she whispered, is Rodolphus still working for the Dark Lord?  
\- Are you completely mad, talking about this in public? hissed Rabastan, looking quickly around to make sure no one heard the girl. Why don’t you ask him yourself?

Bellatrix remembered the last time she and her fiancé had addressed the subject and winced. Talking to him about it probably wasn’t the best idea. She shrugged her shoulders and declared that she was going to bed, although it was still early.

****

Soon it was the end of the year, and all Hogwarts' students were gathered in the Great Hall for the speech of the Headmastet and the announcement of the winner of the House Cup. As soon as Dumbledore opened his mouth, Bellatrix pretended to fall asleep, which triggered the hilarity at the Slytherin table. The general laughter was quickly replaced by joyful cries at the announcement of their victory.  
The colours of their house then lined the walls of the castle. The last year of Bellatrix ended in the most brilliant way, and she left the place not without great emotion. Before reaching the train that would definitively separate her from the school, she glanced one last time at the immense building, recalling the long years she had spent there. She had entered this school as a young witch of high rank, but weak. She came out powerful, grown up. Bellatrix was not attached to the premises, nor to the teachers, but was happy to have benefited from an excellent education. She would do her best to put all her hard-earned knowledge at the service of the Dark Lord. Now that she no longer had to worry about her grades, she would be able to find a solution to join his ranks. Besides, the witch already had an idea in mind.

Indeed, she had noticed during the dinner that had taken place on the day of her engagement that Lord Voldemort seemed to be particularly close to Ambroise Avery. However, his daughter was part of the promotion of the newly graduated witch. So, on the way back aboard the Hogwarts Express, it was not with her younger sisters that Bellatrix decided to sit down but with Lyanna Avery.  
The girl didn’t have many friends, if any. Bellatrix had already met her at the Manor because the Averys were often invited to social dinners, but had never really engaged in a conversation with the discreet heiress. That day, however, she did not deprive herself from doing so.

\- Congratulations on your NEWTs. I heard that you had very good results, said Bellatrix who truly had no idea whether what she was assuming was true or not.  
\- Oh… It was not that good… I only got one Outstanding… in Divination.  
\- Well that’s amazing! Divination is very...useful.  
\- Thank you… but I mean, you are the one who should be congratulated. Everyone knows you had the best results. You’re brilliant…  
\- Oh, you know; I’ve got lucky, that’s all.  
\- Don’t be so modest.  
\- Hey, I was thinking… our families are rather close, but I’ve never had the occasion to get to know you. Maybe we could hang out sometimes? I’d be delighted to have you at the Manor. Now that school is over, we’ll have all the time in the world to get to know each other better.

The eyes of the young Lyanna started to shine. It was probably the first time that anyone showed interest in her. She replied that she would be delighted, and immediately gave Bellatrix her coordinates so that she would send her an owl as soon as she wished.  
Satisfied, the eldest sister of the Black thanked her and went to see her sister. Andromeda was, as usual, reading a grimoire. Bellatrix snatched it from her hands and began to read outloud.

\- “He shall never know how I love him; and that not because he’s handsome, Nelly, but because he’s more myself than I am.”

Bellatrix paused and took a look at the book cover. Her face went livid then, and she said with a trembling voice:

\- What the fuck is _that _? Who the fuck is Emily Brontë?__

__She threw the book to the ground, as if it had burned her skin, before casting an incendio on it before the frightened look of her sister._ _

__\- Where did you get that from? hissed Bellatrix, her eyes shining with anger.  
\- Bella, I…  
\- WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT? barked Bellatrix, startling half the people on board, who were now staring at the two sisters with a curious look.  
\- It’s… it’s just a book… Andromeda stammered. _ _

__The brunette roughly seized her sister by the arm and led her down the corridor, where they would be out of sight._ _

__\- Do you think I’m some kind of a fool, Dromeda? asked Bellatrix, trembling with rage. I know it was a freaking mudblood crap you were reading. In public! Anyone could have seen you, have you got no pride? No honour? Why? Why would you do that? You want to embarrass our family in front of everyone, is that it?  
\- Can you please stop with this nonsense? I haven’t done anything wrong.  
\- Anything wrong? repeated Bellatrix in disbelief. This is an abomination! I never want to see you again with anything like that, do you understand me? If Father and Mother heard about this...   
\- Father and Mother are mad to believe that some people are more worthy of magic than others just because of their blood status, and so are you! Bella, it’s just a book… actually, you should read-  
\- SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Foolish girl, don’t you dare say anything like that ever again, shrieked Bellatrix, utterly horrified._ _

__The witch turned around then, leaving her sister to the verge of tears, alone. Bellatrix was trembling with rage. Why had she not seen it coming? She had failed as the eldest, and now her younger sister was the friend of the mudbloods. If Andromeda kept going like this… no, it was better not to think about it. There was still time to correct the situation._ _

__When the three sisters finally arrived at the Manor with Cygnus and Druella who had come to pick them up at the station, Bellatrix rushed into Andromeda’s room. She didn’t take long to find what she was looking for. His brazen sister had not one, nor two, but a dozen Muggle works in her possession. All were immediately destroyed in a whirlwind of flames._ _

__\- What’s the matter with you! cried a voice. You have no right!_ _

__Andromeda had just burst in and tried in vain to stop her sister from making a real carnage in her room. Bellatrix, using wandless magic, closed the door of the room and looked angrily at her sister._ _

__\- What’s the matter with me? I am protecting you, you ungrateful little brat. You have no idea what you’re getting into!  
\- I know exactly what I’m doing, Bella! Replied the brown-haired witch. I don’t intend to endure your foolish opinions all my life!_ _

__Bellatrix was so shocked by the words of her sister that she had to sit down to not fall to the ground. Andromeda approached her carefully._ _

__\- I don’t want to hurt you...but I can’t stand what you say all the time. I find it unfair, insane. Even that motto you’re so proud of is just a source of embarrassment to me. "Toujours Purs." It’s ridiculous, don’t you think?_ _

__Bellatrix couldn't believe what she was hearing. What was wrong with her sister? Hadn’t she received the same education as herself and Narcissa? She glared at Andromeda._ _

__\- When you find yourself alone, because you have made the choice to abandon Narcissa and me, there will be no turning back. I could never defend you if you decide to betray your own family. I will _never _forgive you if you make that choice, you hear me?___ _

____Bellatrix decided the conversation was over then, and left the room with no other word. She tried with all her force not to burst into tears, for she was feeling so much guilt and so much anger at the same time. She blamed herself for not realizing sooner that something odd had been going on with her little sister. She should’ve known better, she thought. She should’ve tried harder to keep Andromeda away from these horrible things._ _ _ _

____All these details that she had not been able to interpret now seemed obvious to her. Andromeda’s silences during the family discussions about blood status, the fleeting glances when one asked for her opinion, the vague answers she always brought… all these had been red flags, and Bellatrix had been blind.  
Bellatrix always thought her sister was just shyer than the others. Truth was, the girl had been revolted the whole time, and had led her own revolution in the greatest secrecy. Until today.  
What was she going to do now? Bellatrix tried to forget about it. For the moment, she could do nothing more. She had to focus on herself._ _ _ _


	6. The Army of Darkness.

Bellatrix soon wrote to Lyanna. The girl was delighted when she arrived at the manor on a hot day of July. The eldest sister of the Blacks was waiting for her in the courtyard, dressed in her usual black dress with a tight corset.

\- Thank you very much for the invitation! I was so happy to receive your letter, Bellatrix!  
\- Well, all the pleasure is mine, responded Bellatrix with a large smile. Would you fancy a Wizard Chess game? Father got us a brand new one, it’s beautiful.  
\- What a great idea!

The brunette invited the girl in, cursing herself for having proposed this stupid idea. She hoped she would at least be able to draw information on Lord Voldemort during this game.  
The two girls took their places on both sides of the table and began to play. Bellatrix started to talk about Hogwarts and then asked her comrade about her love life, but went quickly to the main topic.

\- So… Your father is close to the Dark Lord, right?  
\- Oh, yeah… they were together at Hogwarts, back in the 40’s. I think they were both part of a club called the Knights of Walpurgis, or something like that.   
\- What is that club? Never heard of it.  
\- No wonder, it's a secret one. Besides, if you could avoid spreading that information…  
\- Of course. Do you know what they were doing? The members.  
\- I’m not so sure… my Father doesn't talk much about it. All I know is the members were all purebloods and they shared the same ideas.  
\- I see… Does the Dark Lord often visit your father?  
\- Not often, but sometimes, yes. They go into the office when the Master comes to us. I don’t really see him. Why?  
\- I don’t know… he’s just so mysterious, this Dark Lord… I ask myself a number of questions about him.  
\- I see… I mean I don’t really care about the man, but I guess my Father could answer some of your questions if you’d like.  
\- I’d love to! I mean, it could be interesting. You think I could get an interview with Ambroise Avery?  
\- He is very busy… but yes, I can make that happen. You’re my friend, after all.

Bellatrix was trembling with joy then. If she did well, perhaps she could persuade Avery to speak of her to Lord Voldemort. Druella’s arrival in the room soon brought her back to Earth.

\- Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange is waiting for you in the lounge.  
\- I should get going then, Lyanna said. It was a true pleasure spending time with you, Bellatrix. Do not hesitate to write to me if you have any further questions about…  
\- Yes, yes, thank you Lyanna. I’ll send you an owl.

She went to the lounge where Rodolphus pretended to admire the elaborate ceiling. Bellatrix sighed, remembering that the wedding was fast approaching. Rodolphus must have heard her, for he turned to her immediately.

\- Black, he said as he bowed to her.  
\- Lestrange.

He took her hand and kissed it with a mocking look in his eyes. He then studied her black dress, and choked a laugh.

\- What a lovely dress.  
\- What a useful comment.

Rodolphus laughed again and extended a hand to her, which she grasped. He dragged her out. Bellatrix folded her eyes, dazzled by the sun. She did not like the summer and its overwhelming heat. She preferred winter by far, its snow coats and its icy squalls that stinged one’s skin. She still managed to not make any complain, even though her face betrayed her thoughts.

\- I wanted to know if your parents had told you about the wedding date, said the wizard.  
\- Three weeks from now, we’ll be married, grumbled Bellatrix.  
\- Right. We’ll be united by the end of the month. Which means you’ll move into Lestrange Manor.  
\- Really? she jeered.  
\- I’m trying to be serious, Bellatrix, Rodolphus said, a bit annoyed. Anyway, I wanted you to know that this wedding will give you access to our vault in Gringott, although you have nothing to envy us considering your family patrimony. So you’ll have the right to put whatever you want in there. Then—

He paused for a moment. Bellatrix gulped. She knew exactly what the wizard was about to say.

\- Then there will be the wedding night. And… er… well you know what our families are expecting from us. We will need to produce an heir as soon as possible. I wanted to talk to you about it now so that… so that you’d get used to the idea.

_So that I’d get used to the idea _, Bellatrix thought. She was out of her mind. She couldn’t stand the words of her fiancé. To get used to what? To be raped? With the agreement of her family and in-laws?  
She felt Rodolphus' hand leave hers and watched him massage it with a grimace of pain. Apparently, she had just squeezed it a little too hard. Way too hard. Rodolphus looked at her with distrust and anger at the same time.__

__\- Look, these are the rules! We can’t avoid them. I’m not more thrilled to go through this than you are, but it’s a mandatory step in marriage._ _

__She was going to run away. That was the only solution. She would live as a hermit in a cave in Romania and feed on rats._ _

__\- Bellatrix, can you hear me talking to you? Say something!  
\- Did you brush your teeth this morning?_ _

__Rodolphus looked at her with a bewildered look. Bellatrix turned her heels and went towards the manor. The wizard ran after her but she did not listen to him. The brunette refused to hear any more, and went to lock herself in her room.  
Clearly, everyone in this house had lost their mind. If they believed that she would kindly obey and allow herself to be treated like a slave, they were grossly mistaken. Merlin’s beard, she was Bellatrix Black! She certainly wasn’t going to let that happen._ _

__****_ _

__Lyanna’s response was quick. Ambroise Avery had agreed to receive Bellatrix, who had insisted that the meeting take place at night. It was impossible for her to leave her parents' mansion in broad daylight without them suspecting something.  
The young witch had to wait until midnight to use the floo network. Once installed in the fireplace, she released a handful of floopowder and whispered “Avery Manor” before disappearing into a giant green flames.  
Next second, she was in a huge living room plunged into darkness. She took out her wand and murmured «lumos» to illuminate the room. Bellatrix heard a sound of footsteps coming towards her and turned around. Lyanna was now standing before her._ _

__\- My father is waiting for you in the study._ _

__She followed the girl through the long corridors of the Avery Manor, which was much smaller than hers. They reached the only illuminated room in the building. A man was sitting in front of an imposing oak desk cluttered with grimoires of all kinds, and wrote on an old parchment._ _

__\- Father, said Lyanna. Bellatrix Black is here.  
\- Good, he said in a low tone. Send her in, and go to your room. It’s late.  
\- Yes, Father._ _

__The girl glanced at Bellatrix, beckoning her to enter, and closed the door behind her. The brunette suddenly felt very uncomfortable. All the confidence she had built up escaped in a split second when Avery turned to her and his vicious gaze swept her curves greedily._ _

__\- Black. nice to see you again. How is your fiancé doing?  
\- Fine, Sir.  
\- Why did you insist on meeting with me tonight? He said with a pervert smile.  
\- I’m here to talk about the Dark Lord, Sir._ _

__Avery’s smile suddenly faded away._ _

__\- What could you possibly want from Him, young lady? he asked.  
\- I wish to serve Him. I want to show Him that I am an excellent fighter, that I…  
\- The Master has no use for women, girl. I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do for you.  
\- But I am the best witch of my generation! And… who are you to speak in His name? Maybe you should let him judge my abilities for himself._ _

__Bellatrix was surprised by her own boldness. She lowered her eyes as soon as she had finished her sentence. Ambroise Avery looked over his glasses without saying anything for a long time, then broke the silence._ _

__\- You’re probably right. what do you think, Master?_ _

__Bellatrix frowned. The presence of the Dark Lord seemed obvious then. She could feel his powerful energy that was making her heart beat so fast she thought it would leave her chest any moment. Her legs trembled as if they could not bear the weight of her body any longer. A strange heat spreaded in her body then, and she heard his cold voice._ _

__\- I think that Miss Black is not the most modest witch I have met._ _

__The dark wizard stood beside Avery. Bellatrix studied his fine features then, and couldn’t help but realize how much she was attracted to him. He was much older, that was aware of. He didn’t look like any other man she knew. His face was damaged, his red eyes made him look unreal, inhuman even. But he was standing before here, and she thought he was the most handsome man in the universe._ _

__\- My Lord, I… I didn’t know you were here… please forgive my attitude…, she said, her cheeks going red.  
\- Don’t waste my time with your apologies, Bellatrix. Give me a good reason to accept someone like you into my ranks.  
\- I will be your most devoted and best servant, my Lord. Everyone can confirm this to you, I am an excellent witch. I’ve never lost a duel.  
\- At Hogwarts, said Voldemort. Have you ever fought anyone in a battlefield ?  
\- I… no, but…  
\- So you know nothing about duels, said the Dark Lord in a harsh tone.  
\- So what? Rodolphus too knew nothing about it when he left Hogwarts, yet you accepted him as one of your followers! I am much better than him, replied the witch._ _

__The dark wizard glared at her then, and Bellatrix thought she was about to faint. A slight smile, almost imperceptible, appeared on the lips of Lord Voldemort._ _

__\- That we shall see… meet me in this study, tomorrow, same hour._ _

__Without giving the beautiful brunette time to answer, the mage disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Bellatrix was on the verge of tears. She had never been so happy. She went home and when she was in bed, she found it very difficult to sleep. She was far too anxious for that. She was going to the Dark Lord again. She was going to be his servant._ _

__It was only in the early morning that she fell into Morpheus’ arms. Unfortunately for the witch, her rest was not long. Druella was determined to review with her daughter every detail of the ceremony to come. At eight o'clock, Madame Black opened the curtains of the room, flooding the room with a bright light that quickly woke Bellatrix up. It took her long minutes to emerge from her sleep.  
While the brunette came out of her bed with difficulty, the mother went downstairs. Once she was done toileting and dressing, the witch was ready to join her mother in the garden._ _

__Druella Black waited for her near the greenhouse where she occasionally cultivated plants for their magical properties. The eldest sister grinned when she saw the serious face of her mother._ _

__\- It seems that you were particularly unpleasant with young Rodolphus the other day, said the blonde woman in a harsh tone.  
\- He came crying to you, is that it? said Bellatrix, rolling her eyes.  
\- You should be more gentle with him. He’s a nice boy.  
\- A nice boy who believes that rape is just a blip, she muttered in an almost inaudible voice.  
\- I beg your pardon?  
\- Nothing.  
\- Anyways. And for Merlin’s sake, Bellatrix, do something with that hair! She said, looking at the curly hairs that went off in all directions._ _

__Bellatrix gave her mother a black look and then tried in vain to flatten her thick hair, which seemed to refuse to adopt any more distinguished form. It didn’t really matter for the girl who did not care about her physical appearance. The mother, on the other hand, seemed desperate._ _

__\- If only you had inherited the genes of the Rosiers like Narcissa did… she would sigh.  
\- Cissy’s not interesting to look at. She’s too perfect, too ordinary. I like the way I look. Plus, with such hair, I don’t have to worry about being well-groomed since any effort is vain.  
\- Don’t talk like that about your sister, hissed Druella._ _

__The mother discussed the marriage for a long time. Bellatrix thought she was going to die of boredom, and when Druella finally left her to supervise lunch, she breathed a sigh of relief._ _

__\- Hi._ _

__Bellatrix turned around to squint in order to better see the silhouette in the backlight. After a few seconds, she was able to distinguish brown hair curls that fell in cascade on pale shoulders covered by the straps of a green dress._ _

__\- What do you want, Andromeda? sighed Bellatrix as she sat down on a stone bench.  
\- Nothing. Must I want something to spend time with you? The youngest replied, taking his place next to her._ _

__Bellatrix strayed slightly from her. They had not spoken to each other since the last time. The bride-to-be felt awkward all of a sudden. It was as if Andromeda had suddenly become a stranger._ _

__\- Narcissa received a letter today, I believe it was from Lucius, said Andromeda in a cheerful tone.  
\- You cannot pretend nothing happened, Andromeda, hissed Bellatrix. I did not forget what I saw, nor what I heard. Just because I haven’t told our parents yet doesn’t mean I support your behaviour. Now if you would please excuse me, I have to go and get ready for lunch._ _

__Bellatrix got back inside the manor then, leaving Andromeda alone and wordless. She had no desire to talk to her, not now. It was too soon. Truth was, Bellatrix didn’t know if she would ever be ready to talk to her sister again.  
She glanced at Narcissa as she passed before the little girl who was sitting and reading a letter with a huge smile on her face. She wondered if the blonde and young Malfoy were more than just friends. They probably were, giving the way they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.  
Perhaps, even, their parents had arranged their future engagement, as they had done for her and Rodolphus. If that were the case, Narcissa had at least the chance to really appreciate her possible fiancé. Good for her.  
Bellatrix tried her best not to fall into the most total boredom while waiting for the hour of the meeting she so hoped for. Now that spending time playing with Andromeda was not an option anymore, she didn’t really know what to do in her spare time, especially since she had no homeworks to do or review to start with._ _

__She would have liked to practice throwing knives in the garden, but Druella had forbidden it since the day Bellatrix had almost killed their house elf. She hoped that once she joined the ranks of the Dark Lord, her days would be a little more distracting._ _

__As the night was falling upon Wiltshire, Bellatrix grew more and more anxious. She could not help but smile foolishly, thinking of the dark wizard who would stand before her in a few hours. Her dreamy gaze didn’t fool anyone during dinner._ _

__\- Well, Bellatrix. Are you thinking about your engagement? What’s that unusual smile on your face? asked Cygnus with a mocking smirk.  
\- Most certainly not, Father. I was imagining Aunt Walburga’s funeral._ _

__True to form, Bellatrix had just ruined the mood. However, she saw her mother discretely smiling, which amused her. She knew that Druella did not carry her sister-in-law in her heart, which delighted the eldest of the family to the highest degree. Cygnus did not pick up on his daughter’s bad joke, certainly judging that it was not worth it._ _

__They all went to bed shortly afterwards. Bellatrix had no choice but to wear her nightgown so that her parents would not suspect anything. She slipped into her blankets and waited patiently. Her eyes were fixed on the clock that adorned her white wall, on which she had also hung her prefect badge as well as the results of her NEWTs.  
When the clock indicated a quarter to midnight, she jumped out of her bed and searched her wardrobe. She grasped a fabulous black dress she had arranged for the occasion. She put it on, tightened her corset to the maximum. It was so tight she almost couldn’t breath. But when she saw her reflection in the mirror, she knew it was worth it.  
She pushed back her long dark hair to show her bare shoulders, pinched her cheeks and bit her lips to make them redder. She couldn’t do much more, but she didn’t need it. She was already beautiful without artifice._ _

__Bellatrix went back to the chimney then, and when she arrived at the Averys she did not need Lyanna to guide her. Alone, she plunged into the frightening corridors of the manor, to the study where she had seen the wizard the night before. The room was plunged into darkness and seemed deserted._ _

__\- Good evening, Bellatrix._ _

__The young witch frowned when she heard the cold voice of Lord Voldemort. Again, she had been unable to notice his presence immediately. She saw his silhouette detach from the darkness and enter into the dim glow that emanated from her wand. She repressed a shiver when she saw the face of the wizard.  
No doubt he was the most beautiful creature known in this world. Everything about him inspired Bellatrix boundless adoration. He held a power that could not be matched. She could almost see the magic that flowed into his veins. How she would have wanted to touch his pale skin, to feel him.  
Her dark eyes met Lord Voldemort’s red ones. Without a word, he held out a hand to her, and they were immediately carried away in a whirlwind._ _

__The next minute, they were in a forest with threatening shadows. Lord Voldemort walked through the woods to a small, isolated stone house. Bellatrix followed him with hesitant steps, not daring to get too close to him even if her whole body cried to her to snuggle up against him and never leave him. When they arrived in what seemed to be the living room, the Dark Lord lit the fireplace with wandless magic._ _

__\- I thought our next appointments would be more pleasant if we avoided being disturbed by my dear friend Ambroise. He’s an admirable wizard, but I’m afraid he will not be very useful for what I’m about to propose to you, Bellatrix.  
The witch’s heart began to race in her chest. She liked it when he said her name. She redoubled her attention. She was extra careful then, for she didn’t want to miss a single word from the Dark Lord._ _

__\- What are you about to propose, my Lord?  
\- You are a good student, I have heard, but I doubt that you have been able to benefit from a complete teaching regarding magical learnings…  
\- Well, I did try and learn as many things as I could and…  
\- What do you know about the Unforgivable Curses, miss Black?_ _

__The girl remained silent. She had been foolish to think that the simple spells learned at Hogwarts would suffice to satisfy the Dark Lord._ _

__\- I only know the names… murmured the brunette.  
\- That’s what I thought, whispered the man with an enigmatic smile. Follow me._ _

__She obeyed without hesitation. The wizard guided her to a staircase that led to what appeared to be a dungeon in the basement. It was almost dark in the room, so the sorcerer lit two torches that were on either side of the stone walls. It was cold, Bellatrix tried not to tremble. She did not want to appear weak to the Lord. When her eyes became accustomed to low light, she discovered with surprise an inert body on the ground. A man in his fifties was chained to the wall. Drops of sweat were still pearling on his wet forehead, his eyes were hollowed out by exhaustion. Voldemort approached him and, pushing him with the tip of his foot, woke him up. The face of the man twisted with horror as soon as he saw the wizard._ _

__\- Tonight, Bellatrix, we will study the Imperius Curse, declared Voldemort with a cruel smirk._ _


	7. Tutoring

Using nonverbal magic, the wizard unchained the man. The prisoner did not move a notch, paralyzed by fear. His jerky breath resounded in the dark room. Bellatrix watched him in silence, holding her own breath. She waited for the order of her Master.

\- The curse you’re about to use doesn’t require a great magic power. You just have to master your opponent’s mind to make him do whatever you want. It may be useful to you if you are to join my ranks, said Voldemort with a smirk, as if he were challenging the young witch. Nevertheless, Bellatrix, I must make sure that you will do anything for our noble cause.  
\- I would do anything for y… for the cause.  
\- Good, said Voldemort with a soft voice. Our guest tonight is called Phoebus Moody. This auror believes that our kind and muggles should live in peace together. He believes, even, that we should mate.

Bellatrix choked a laugh to show her approval with the Dark Lord.

\- Our guest has had the unfortunate tendency to try and get in my way, lately. I wouldn’t be surprised if he started to regret it bitterly, and even came to … perhaps … take his own life. But that’s only a hypothesis, isn’t it, Bellatrix?

The beautiful brunette looked at her Master with admiration. She knew then that she would do anything to satisfy him. She would kill for him, if that’s what it took. 

\- I wouldn’t be surprised either, my Lord, retorted the girl, rising her wand with a wicked grin.

Her lips muttered the first unforgivable spell, and immediately the man rose. His gaze was empty. In an almost mechanical movement, he went down the stairs, followed by Bellatrix, who couldn’t wait to do to the auror all the wicked things she had planned.  
She could smell the perfume of Lord Voldemort besides her. It was a mixture of wood and another smell, metallic, that she could not identify with precision. It was the sweetest smell in the world. She was not long distracted, however, and when Phoebus stopped at the edge of the woods surrounding the house, she bursted out laughing. Behind her, Voldemort patiently observed the scene. The brunette froze and turned to her Master. Her eyes were shining with excitement.

\- Master, she whispered, her breast hovering to the rhythm of her quick breath.

Voldemort cocked up an eyebrow.

\- Master, I just had an idea, she said more firmly. With your permission, I’d like to enjoy a little walk with our guest. I think he forgot something at home.

The Dark Lord was sceptical. He saw where the young witch was going, but it was risky. However, he was amused by the enthusiasm of his disciple.

\- Try not to get caught, he said simply.

Bellatrix was thrilled with joy: her Master trusted her. She could not disappoint him, and she knew what she had in mind could be dangerous. But if everything went well, he would have no choice but to admit that she had a huge potential. Maybe, even, he would be proud of her.  
Tonight she was going to kill two birds with one stone. Nothing was too big for the Dark Lord. She waved her wand and Phoebus stretched out his arm. Bellatrix grabbed it, and glanced at Lord Voldemort. He did as well then, and they disappeared in a loud crack.

It was pitch dark in Tinworth. The three individuals had just landed in front of a small town house similar to all the others. Mechanically, Moody entered, followed by Bellatrix who was jumping with joy behind him. Voldemort’s stern gaze made her realize that she had to be more discreet, but she struggled to hide her excitement. Moody was now climbing the stairs in total silence.  
The brunette glanced carefully at her Master. He held his wand firmly, ready to prepare for any eventuality. The young Black suddenly calmed down and watched the prisoner, this time with a hint of apprehension, penetrate into what was to be the master bedroom.  
Bellatrix and Voldemort froze, awaiting the events in silence. The witch could feel the breath of her Master on her neck. He was so close to her…  
Suddenly, a female voice was heard. Apparently, the woman who had just woken up was on the verge of crying, judging by the emotion that crushed the tone of her words.

\- Phoebus? Love, where have you been? Alastor and I have been looking for you everywhere…. I feared that… The woman burst into tears. Then, she stopped and remained quiet for a few seconds. After that, the tone of her voice was filled with fear. Phoebus? What are you doing?

A green flash illuminated the room, quickly followed by a second one. Bellatrix frowned then, and she hurried to check if everyone was dead. She returned to her Master with a triumphant smile.

\- Two for the price of one! she said.  
\- The rest will believe a murder-suicide... well thought out, Bellatrix. Let’s go now, said Lord Voldemort, taking her by the arm before disapparating.

****

Master and student were back in the stone house. The witch’s smile had still not left her lips, and she looked at Voldemort desperately seeking approval in his eyes. He, on the hand, showed no expression at all.

\- You took risks tonight, Bellatrix. The other death eaters would have been able to be discreet and simply do what was asked of them.

The girl immediately lowered her eyes. She thought she had succeeded in her mission, but all her hopes had just been swept away with a contemptuous dismissal. If she had been weaker, she would have burst into tears.

\- However, he said in a gentler tone, you’ve gone above and beyond my expectations. I must say I found your way… quite amusing.  
\- Master, I thought you deserved more than just a shell game. I knew the Moodys were both aurors, so I thought…  
\- I never commanded you to think. Next time, don’t think at all. We must operate in the shadows for now. Even if I enjoyed this little show you put on for me, we could have been easily exposed.Do you understand what I’m saying ? Voldemort asked with a cold voice.  
\- Yes, my Lord.  
\- Very well. Go home now, we have done enough for today. Don’t tell anyone about...this. And be back here tomorrow, same hour.  
\- Yes, my Lord, Bellatrix responded, her eyes welling with emotion. Thank you.

When Bellatrix arrived in her room, the morning was already getting up. She hoped that this time her mother would let her sleep-in. This was obviously not the case. The young witch had only closed her eyes for an hour when the family’s house elf came knocking at her door.

\- Go away, she grumbled, sinking under her sheets.  
\- Mistress Druella wants you to go down to the living room, Miss Bellatrix, announced the creature with a shaking voice.

The brunette grabbed her wand on her bedside table and violently closed the door on the elf’s foot, which made him hiss in pain. A few seconds later, she heard her mother step up the stairs and breathed a sigh of exasperation. Couldn’t she be alone for two minutes in that damn house?

\- Up, Bellatrix, it’s already eight in the morning, Druella said frigidly.  
\- Mother, I have nothing planned for today. Why can’t I rest a little longer? the girl replied in a plaintive voice.  
\- You had the whole night to rest. Come on, get up. I want to see you downstairs in a quarter of an hour at most, and ready. We have the family here today. Try to be presentable, added Druella, looking at Bellatrix’s wild hair.

When her mother left her room, Bellatrix smothered a scream of rage in her pillow. She lazily went to her bathroom to prepare herself. In her bathtub, she thought of the Dark Lord, of the night spent in his company killing blood traitors. She thought of his breath against her, of the proximity of their bodies in the stairwell. She might have spent a little too much time daydreaming under the water because she was surprised by Narcissa who had just entered and stared at her without any shame. The brunette tried as best as she could to hide her naked body and uttered a cry of protest.

\- What the _fuck _is wrong with you? Get out!  
\- Mother wonders what is taking you so long. She is really pissed off.__

__Bellatrix came out of the water and put on a bathrobe as quickly as possible._ _

__\- You don’t mind playing owls? You shouldn’t come into my suite without my permission!  
\- It never bothered you when it was Andromeda! replied the blonde, visibly offended._ _

__Bellatrix remained voiceless then. It was true that she had never been offended when her Andromeda used to break into her room without any warning. She knew she usually treated Narcissa more harshly, but she didn’t know why._ _

__\- But that has nothing to do with it! she replied, even if she was not convinced. You… I was bathing, you could have waited!  
\- Anyways. You better hurry if you don’t want to deal with Mother’s anger, Narcissa sighed before disappearing. _ _

__Bellatrix put on a black dress and went down to the living room without even drying her black hair, which was cascading down her shoulders. Druella gave her a look darker than the colour of her clothes._ _

__\- You sure took your time, Bellatrix, the mother said.  
\- Sorry.  
\- It’s all a game for you, isn’t it? If your father and I hadn’t done everything we could to give you an education, you would have ended up as blood traitor like the Weasleys. You should be grateful for what you have. _ _

__Seeing the silence of her daughter, the woman seemed satisfied._ _

__\- Good. Let’s get down to business. As you know, we have Walburga and Orion with us today, as well as your young cousins. I expect you to be exemplary. Moreover, Cygnus has expressed to me his wish to see you apologise to your fiancé, whom you deeply disrespected the other time. We want you to write him an apology letter by the end of the day._ _

__Bellatrix couldn’t believe it. Since when did she owe Rodolphus an apology when he had been the first to be highly disrespectful? Their stupid letter, they could put it where she thought.  
As for Walburga, the girl made an effort. When the Blacks arrived at the manor, she greeted them with docility. When lunch began, she did not speak unless she was invited to, and tried not to make any inappropriate remarks. Cygnus watched her with a satisfied look.  
On the other hand, fatigue gradually spread to the body of the young witch who had not had time to rest properly. She found it harder and harder to move her numb limbs. Even carrying her fork to her mouth required considerable effort. She tried her best not to fall asleep during lunch. Her efforts were proven ineffective, for a few minutes later a thud was heard.  
All eyes turned to Bellatrix, whose head had just crashed against the table. The girl had just fallen into a deep sleep, and even the soup that was spreading in her long curly hair did not seem to bother her.  
Cygnus and Druella exchanged a long look of disappointment. Narcissa burst out of a crystalline laugh that was soon joined by those of her cousins. Andromeda had a shy smile, while Orion and Walburga watched their niece with a grin of disgust._ _

__When she woke up, Bellatrix was lying on her bed. Her mother, seated at the edge of the mattress, was watching her. She was very angry, judging by the lightning that her eyes seemed to throw and the bright red that flashed her cheeks._ _

__\- What have you been up to last night? she asked in a harsh tone.  
\- What? But… Mother, I… I just had trouble falling asleep. That’s all.  
\- No need to hide the truth from me, Bellatrix. I know when you’re lying. You snuck out, right? You went to see Lestrange? Or another boy, maybe? Have you any idea what you are doing? If you ever bring shame upon our family…  
\- First of all, it is not me you should worry about, Mother! Open your eyes! You have other daughters, and they’re not as perfect as you think they are! And no, I didn’t sneak out to visit Rodolphus, his rat face is the last thing I want to see these days.  
\- Somebody used floopowder, and it’s certainly not your sisters. Tell me what you’re doing with your nights, for Merlin’s sake!  
\- Nothing, I…  
\- Very well. As long as you refuse to answer me honestly, you will not leave this room. Your nocturnal escapades end today. I won’t let you jeopardize your engagement.  
\- Oh, you _have _to be kidding me. How old do you think I fucking am? Do you…___ _

____The door was slammed shut before Bellatrix could finish her sentence. She tried to apparate immediately, but, of course, her mother had taken care to cast anti-apparitions spells in the room before leaving. The brunette then rushed to her door, but it was impossible to open, even with all the alohomora that Bellatrix casted on the lock.  
She thought about her father who had blown up the wall when she had locked herself in her room. But she knew if she did the same, Cygnus would eventually follow her and discover her secret. Now, no one was to know about her and the Dark Lord. Bellatrix was at a dead end. She was going to disappoint her almighty Master._ _ _ _


	8. The error

The evening was approaching. Bellatrix watched, powerless, as the sun slowly disappeared on the horizon. She glanced at the clock, whose hands seemed to be moving at lightning speed. The witch still had not found a solution to escape from her golden prison. Fear had seized her stomach and grew in her like a plant that climbed along her guts.  
What would she do if she could not reach her Master in time? He would never let her join his ranks if she did not prove worthy. She wanted to scream her anger in the hope that he would hear it and understand her distress.  
She would have liked him to come here in Wiltshire, to blow up the entire manor and for both of them to escape and conquer the world. She longed to be with him forever, for there was her true place.  
Not here, in the manor, even less with Rodolphus. She was born to fight, and she was unjustly prevented from doing so. Maybe if she explained to her parents that she was working for the greater good, perhaps they would understand, perhaps they would let her train with the Dark Lord. But she had sworn that her learning would remain secret, and she would never betray her word. She would never betray her Master. She’d serve him until she died.

At least, if he thought her capable of doing so. However, what might happen if she did not succeed in joining him would be the exact opposite of what Bellatrix wanted. He’d never want her again. She would never become a death eater, she would become what she had always feared to be: a mere housewife.

Sitting on the floor of her room, alone in the dark, Bellatrix bit her lips so hard she could feel drops of blood in her mouth. She needed to escape, at all costs, but how?  
Suddenly, her gaze lit up. Why didn’t she think of it earlier? How could she be stupid? It was already five minutes to midnight, she had very little time now.

In a whisper, she spoke the name of her house elf. He appeared immediately before her. A mischievous smile took place on the brunette’s lips. Of course, she thought, house elves can apparate wherever they want!

\- Mistress Bellatrix has called for Rogny ?  
\- Yes, I need your help, the girl said. I want you to get me out of this room, take me as far as you can.  
\- But, mistress Druella said…  
\- And I command you to obey me, Bellatrix hissed.

The meager creature seemed to hesitate, torn between the opposite orders of his two mistresses. Finally, he slowly extended his hand to the young witch. She quickly seized it and the two disappeared in an almost inaudible split.

They found themselves in the centre of a plain. In the distance, Bellatrix could see the threatening silhouette of the huge Black manor. The elf gave her a frightened look before disappearing again. In turn, Bellatrix apparated.

The familiar smell of the wood surrounding the stone house immediately appeased the witch. She smelled the sweet fragrance for a moment, then hastened to enter the house. The living room where she was to join her Master was terribly empty. Bellatrix glanced at the clock above the chimney. She was ten minutes late. Her heart began to race and she felt dizzy.

\- You’re late, hissed a cold voice behind her.

She tried not to flinch when she heard Lord Voldemort slowly approaching her, like a predator turning around his prey before moving on to the assault. Without even taking a look at him, she could feel his anger. She had disappointed him.

\- Do you know the Cruciatus Curse, Bellatrix? he asked in a calm, lethal tone.

Bellatrix frowned. She felt trapped. For an instant, she even regretted coming. But this thought was quickly replaced by immense guilt. It was all her fault. If the Master made her pay for her inability to serve him properly, she could only blame herself. She deserved the punishment she was about to receive.

\- I have never used it, my Lord, she whispered with a trembling voice.  
\- Well let me show you its effects, he replied with a cruel smile. Crucio.

The Unforgivable Curse struck her entire body then. Bellatrix was thrown to the ground with extreme violence. She contorted herself to try to ease her suffering, in vain. She could not hold back a howl of pain. It was as if each of her limbs were slowly crushed, she felt that all her organs were tearing inside her.  
The torture lasted only a few seconds, but the young woman had the impression that it had lasted an eternity. She remained on the ground for a minute, unable to move. Her ears were ringing, she could not distinguish precisely the shapes around her. She felt something flowing from her mouth, and as she carried her fingers to her lips, she realized that she had bitten herself so hard that she had torn the inside of her cheeks. She had to swallow a sip of blood to avoid spitting it on the ground.  
Voldemort had sat on an armchair by the fireplace and watched her without any expression on his face. He waited patiently for her to get up and regain full consciousness. 

\- If you want to become one of my death eaters, you will have to learn to endure pain, said the dark wizard. If you were to be captured by aurors, they will not hesitate to torture you much longer. You will have to endure and keep your lips sealed. Do you understand?  
\- Yes, Master, she articulated with difficulty. I will never betray you, you know that. I am your humble servant.

Bellatrix’s eyes were bathed in tears. They were not tears of pain however. She was genuinely moved at the thought of being able to give her life for her Master. Voldemort looked at her with a dubious air.

\- That said, he said in a gentle voice, it would be better if you threw the first doloris, wouldn’t it?

Bellatrix noded.

\- Do you have any idea how to do that?  
\- Well, she said with a weak smile, I do know the incantation now.

Voldemort looked at her with an amused smile then, and dragged his teeth on his bottom lip.

\- Certainly. But that’s not all. You need to mean it, to really want to cause pain. I need you to picture your enemy inches from death, crushed by pain like an insect. Do you think you can produce such a spell, Bellatrix Black?  
\- Oh, yes… if I had a filthy mudblood before me right now, I would not hesitate for a second.

The young witch had regained some colour. The mere fact of being in the same room as the dark wizard gave her energy. She regretted having succumbed to the pain a few minutes earlier. She should have controlled herself, kept quiet. Remain impassive, like his Master. It was certain that, if he were to suffer such a fate, he would never let suffering take over. Bellatrix aspired to become as strong as he was.

\- Will you follow me, young lady? said the man.

Her cheeks flushed scarlet then, and she followed him to the dungeon. In the same way as the last time, he lit the torches that threw a flickering light into the room. But this time, it was not a man who was enchained. Curled up on herself, a girl the same as Bellatrix raised her eyes to her jailers. Her gaze was filled with a nameless terror.

\- I assume you recognize your friend, murmured Voldemort with an ice cold voice.

Bellatrix stared at poor Mary Towler with a mixture of satisfaction and apprehension. However, she gave way to no form of pity.

\- She is no friend of mine, Bellatrix hissed. She’s just a filthy mudblood.

She guessed that Voldemort had approached her. He was very close, she could feel his robes touch her back. She trembled when she heard him whisper in her ear :

\- Treat her as such, Bella.

Bella. He had said. Bella. The witch felt a wave of energy rushing through her veins. As she focused on the prisoner, she remembered the time when the gryffindor girl had made fun of the purebloods and had mocked the Dark Lord. Instinctively, she raised her wand.

\- _Crucio _, she said in a very calm voice.__

__The torture curse hit the girl with great violence. In the same way as the brunette, she writhed with pain, begging her to end her suffering. Bellatrix did not let go of her grip. On the contrary, she redoubled her power.  
The screams of the victim resounded in the dungeons. Lord Voldemort watched without blinking. When Bellatrix finally lowered her wand, he did not seem satisfied. The prisoner was still very conscious._ _

__- _Avada Kedavra _, the dark wizard hissed.___ _

____The green light was reflected in the eyes of his pupil, who, desperate for not having fulfilled her master’s expectations, watched the scene without saying anything. Mary Towler collapsed on the ground, her now empty eyes staring at the void._ _ _ _

____\- Weak...too weak, Bellatrix. So weak that I would even come to question your alleged hatred of these creatures, says Lord Voldemort.  
\- Master, my dearest wish is only to make them disappear from the surface of the Earth! Replied Bellatrix, visibly stung.  
\- _Silence _, hissed the dark wizard. Your cruciatus curse is no more powerful than a mosquito bite. I dare hope you will train harder for the next time. I have no need for children in my ranks. Now, it’s time for you to leave.  
\- Must I come back tomorrow, my Lord?  
\- No.___ _ _ _

______Bellatrix felt her heart sink painfully then._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- But…  
\- Don’t challenge my decision. I have better things to do than play teacher every night for a little girl. I’ll let you know when the next session takes place. Now, you better obey me and disappear._ _ _ _ _ _

______With a lump in her throat, the witch bowed to her Master and disappeared._ _ _ _ _ _


	9. Silence

A week had passed since Bellatrix last saw the Dark Lord. She had waited for a letter, a sign, anything that might indicate to her that her Master was calling her again, that he was ordering her to join him, but nothing came.  
The witch despaired, she feared that he would never contact her again. He must have found her so ridiculous, so useless, that he certainly wished she would disappear from this world. This thought only wounded even more the heart of Bellatrix.

At least, since she never left the manor, her parents had unlocked her room and she could come and go as she wished.  
As Voldemort had commanded her, she had trained as best she could. On animals first, then on her house elf. But nothing seemed to live up to the expectations of her Master. Each of the creatures the witch had tortured survived almost unscathed. Her curse was still not powerful enough.

Rodolphus, on the other hand, was constantly called by the dark wizard. Each time he came to see his fiancé, his mark began to burn him and he immediately apparated, leaving Bellatrix alone. The latter was deeply jealous of the young man.  
She did not understand what Lord Voldemort saw in her, nor why he made it so difficult for her to join his ranks, when the Lestrange boy had been drafted right out of school.  
One day, on his return from one of the meetings organized by Voldemort, Bellatrix asked him for an account of what had been said. Of course, she had used all her charms. With her most attractive voice, she snuggled up against him and looked at him with her big doe eyes.

\- You’re so lucky to serve the Dark Lord. You’re more than worthy of his trust, I’m sure you’re his best death eater.  
\- Come on, Bellatrix. Everybody knows Avery is his best death eater.  
\- But he’s an old man. You… you are the future of the Army of Darkness.  
\- I do not deserve this flattery, replied Rodolphus with a falsely modest look.

The two young people were lying in bed. Bellatrix’s fingers were running through Rodolphus’s torso. She was gathering all her force not to vomit in the instant.

\- He assigned me my first mission today. Solo.  
\- Oh… and what is it? asked the brunette, trying to hide her jealousy.  
\- I’m not allowed to talk about it, you know that.

One could guess from the tone of his voice that young Lestrange was dying to tell what had been said during the meeting. Bellatrix immediately knew what had to be done to make him talk. She suddenly rose and looked at him with an annoyed look and made the most adorable face.

\- I’m gonna be your wife soon, and you don’t trust me enough to tell me about your work? I thought we were finally starting to have a resemblance of a relationship, you and me. But it seems that I was mistaken.  
\- I mean…   
\- And who do you want me to tell? What interest would I have in betraying my future husband?

Rodolphus frowned, and she knew then that she had won. A big smile appeared on her face when the boy finally answered her.

\- Ok. Promise you won’t tell anyone.  
\- I promise.  
\- He asked me to deal with an auror, confided Rodolphus in a low voice, with a proud face. A guy named Midgen. He lives in a lively neighbourhood; it won’t be easy but I know I can do it.  
\- What neighbourhood?  
\- Bethnal Green, London. But don’t worry about me.  
\- What are you going to do to him?  
\- I will make him regret his affront. He sent one of us to Azkaban last week. The Master was quite upset.  
\- Of course he was. Hopefully that bloody fool will get what he deserves.  
\- He sure will. I can manage a cruciatus curse. Actually, I’m quite good at it, Rodolphus bragged.  
\- I have no doubt about that, replied Bellatrix with a grin. When are you visiting him?  
\- Probably tomorrow. He comes home late from work; I’ll be watching his building.  
\- Good idea.

Druella interrupted the conversation by knocking on the door. She passed her head in the gap and told Rodolphus that his father was going to leave. The young boy gently laid a kiss on the cheek of Bellatrix before leaving. She remained speechless, not knowing if she had appreciated this gesture or if she had been deeply repulsed by it.  
However, she was happy. She had a plan to get the Dark Lord’s attention.

After dinner, she hurried to her room and waited for everyone to be asleep to discreetly go to the living room. Once in the chimney, she took a thin handful of floopowder and whispered «Diagon Alley». Immediately, green flames engulfed her.

There, only the pubs were still open. Already drunk wizards were dancing, singing and watching the passers-by. Bellatrix did not escape the vicious gaze of these gentlemen, but managed to remain calm by telling herself that they would be the first to die when Lord Voldemort took power.

She had to pass through the Leaky Cauldron to reach the streets of London. Outside, the Muggle passers-by looked at Bellatrix with an intrigued air; she had quite an unusual style. The witch tried not to pay attention to them and headed for Bethnal Green, which was not far from where she had landed. She immediately spotted the only wizard’s building in the neighborhood by the magic aura that emanated from it.  
She then sat in the darkness and remained motionless for long hours, watching the surroundings with attention, her wand squeezed between her delicate fingers. As she began to lose hope, she saw a silhouette detaching in the light.  
A man stopped at the entrance of the building. He was wearing a long black coat and was holding a leather suitcase in his hand. As she folded her eyes, Bellatrix saw the end of his wand sticking out of his pocket. What an idiot, she thought.  
Stealthily, she moved to the big door and waited a few minutes to enter. She followed the auror up the stairs in silence, respecting a good safety distance in order to stay out of his field of vision. But just before he entered his apartment, she took out her wand.

\- _Imperio _, she whispered.__

__The wizard hadn’t seen anything coming, and had no time to seize his wand to deflect the spell that he was already at the orders of the young witch. With a smile of satisfaction, Bellatrix ordered Midgen to follow her. She dragged him to a dark alley, away from prying eyes._ _

__\- It was a bad idea to upset the Dark Lord, Midgen… a very bad idea, she said with an amused smile.  
\- I hope you’ve had enough of your Muggle neighborhood because I’m going to send you straight to St Mungo’s! Added the girl, bursting with a cruel laugh. _Silencio. _____

____Her heart began to race. She could not afford to make a mistake this time. Bellatrix had to make this man suffer, she had to hold the curse as long as she could. “You need to mean it, to really want to cause pain” he had told her.  
She needed to remember everything that had made her unhappy these last months. Her thoughts flew to Andromeda, to Rodolphus, to her aunt, to those filthy mudbloods that were infesting Hogwarts, and then to herself who had proven herself too weak to properly serve her beloved Master.  
Her anger exploded with the force of a bomb.  
The man was devastated by the pain then. His eyes were like popping out of his head and his mouth was wide open; but no sound could come out because of the silencing charm Bellatrix had casted. If he could have, no doubt he would have awakened the whole neighborhood by now. Drops of blood were now flowing from his ears and nose, and his body was seized with strong convulsions of pain.  
Bellatrix did not break the curse, on the contrary; she enjoyed the spectacle. She remained for long minutes with her eyes wide open and a smile of wonder on her lips, like a child watching his very first puppet show.  
She only put an end to the torture once the auror lost consciousness. As a precaution, she went to feel his pulse. The man was still alive. From what she understood, the Dark Lord had not ordered his execution. He only wanted someone to give him a lesson. Well, that was done._ _ _ _

____Satisfied, Bellatrix left the body on the pavement and hastened to return to her parents' home before they noticed her absence again._ _ _ _

____The next day, she still had no sign of Voldemort. However, she received a letter from Rodolphus who complained that one of the death eaters had stolen his mission and had almost killed Midgen before he could do anything.  
The young boy’s suspicions had gone to Mulciber, an elder the same generation as the Dark Lord. According to him, this wizard was the only death eater who could produce such a powerful cruciatus curse. Bellatrix couldn’t help but laugh at that. If only Rodolphus knew…  
But this is not enough to appease Bellatrix, who waited anxiously for any sign of her Master. She waited until midnight, hoping for a miracle to happen until the last minute. But when the hour came, she was resigned and finally decided to go to bed. When she closed her eyes that night, she felt a single tear rolling on her cheek._ _ _ _

____It must have been two o'clock in the morning when she woke up to a strange sensation. The temperature of her room had suddenly dropped. Plunged into total darkness, she could see nothing, but still felt a presence in the room. She bent down to grab her wand when one hand grasped her forearm firmly. Bellatrix was petrified by fear, until a familiar scent reached her nostrils. A scent of wood, and now she could recognize the other smell; blood._ _ _ _

____\- Master? she whispered in a voice full of hope._ _ _ _

____She felt a weight on her mattress, and knew Lord Voldemort had sat right next to her. Bellatrix’s whole body came alive then. She felt a strange heat flushing to her cheeks and spreading down to her stomach. She did her best to conceal her emotions. Even in the dark, she was sure that the Dark Lord could feel how nervous she was._ _ _ _

____\- Master, I…  
\- You acted irresponsibly, Bellatrix._ _ _ _

____The tone of his voice was even colder than usual, and the calm he kept was terrifying. Bellatrix brought her knees to her chest, as if to protect herself._ _ _ _

____\- My Lord, I just wanted to…  
\- You put yourself in danger, and you almost got spotted by Muggles, Voldemort hissed through clenched teeth.  
\- But I didn’t! Bellatrix retorted. I succeeded Rodolphus' mission in a far more impressive way than he could ever have done!_ _ _ _

____The brunette was facing the wizard, tipping her head. In the light of the Moon she had become accustomed to, she could see the way Voldemort was looking at her strangely. Contrary to what she expected, he didn’t seem angry.  
No, he just seemed to be thinking. He studied her body, and Bellatrix realized that she was only dressed in her nightgown. She felt utterly self conscious then, and her cheeks went scarlet.  
Did he worry about her? Bellatrix hoped that it was not the case. She wanted him to know that she was not in danger, that she was as strong or even stronger than all his other soldiers._ _ _ _

____\- Master, I trained. I knew I was going to succeed. I would never embarrass you by getting caught._ _ _ _

____The eyes of the Dark Lord slowly rose to meet hers. She had moved closer to him by saying these words. Now, only a few centimeters separated them. Bellatrix expected Voldemort to push her away, but he made no gesture._ _ _ _

____\- If you had not succeeded in this mission in such a brilliant way, I would have inflicted a fate far worse than what you did to Midgen, he said in a harsh voice. You will never act again without my command and I will never have to repeat myself. Do you understand this time, Bella?  
\- Yes, my Lord, but…  
\- Stop arguing!_ _ _ _

____Bellatrix frowned and took a deep breath then._ _ _ _

____\- …but I still don’t understand why you don’t make me one of your death eaters. I’ve proven myself, more than anyone else._ _ _ _

____She immediately regretted what she had just said. He was certainly going to kill her now. We’d find her dead body the next day, and we’d come laughing at her and say she wasn’t even married before she died.  
She felt Voldemort’s icy hand tighten around her neck and push her against her pillow. He leaned over her, more threatening than ever._ _ _ _

____- _Stop. Arguing. _____ _ _

______He suddenly released his hold and rose to head for the window. Bellatrix struggled to breath steadily then, touching her skin where the Dark Lord had put his hand. What a sweet sensation… she thought.  
As if he had read her thoughts, the wizard looked at her with raised eyebrows before returning to his usual impassibility. He was watching the landscape through the window with a distant look._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bellatrix did not dare to break the silence that had fallen, so she did her best not to make the slightest noise while rising. She studied Voldemort for a long time, before he turned around and she lowered her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Tomorrow. Same hour, same place as usual, he said._ _ _ _ _ _

______Before she answered him, he disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. Bellatrix could not help but notice that his sweet fragrance still filled the room even long minutes after his departure.  
She smiled then, looking like a total fool. She had almost died that night, but at least the Dark Lord had judged her worthy of a new appointment. She couldn’t be prouder._ _ _ _ _ _


	10. New ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sexual abuse

_Through the shadow of the foliage that formed a dense ceiling, Bellatrix could see the sky lit by a thousand twinkling stars. The forest was silent, the steps of the witch who progressed through the woods made no noise on the ground covered with branches. She was walking stealthily, like an agile cat. Her movements were like a dance, her shoulders rolled like those of a lioness hunting. She stopped suddenly. In front of her was laying a corpse. The body was still warm. It was a young girl. Beautiful brown curls framed her pale face that seemed strangely appeased. Her gaze stared at the void, and there was no light in her eyes. Her chest had been savagely mutilated, leaving a gaping wound there. The brunette had just sat next to her dead younger sister, when she turned her head sharply towards her and glanced at her with sadness in her glassy eyes._

_\- Why did you do this to me, Bellatrix? ___

__Bellatrix woke up panting and sweaty. A nightmare, she thought. It was only a nightmare. She went to pass cold water on her face to try to snap out of it. It had been several days since her dreams systematically woke her up. Perhaps it was because of the overwhelming anxiety she had felt as the date of her marriage approached. One last week of freedom, she realized.  
Bellatrix hoped that the Dark Lord would make her a death eater before she was bound to Rodolphus forever. In doing so, she may be able to escape her future as a housewife and belong only to Lord Voldemort.  
The sweet name of her Master gave the witch the strength to face the whole day. She prepared herself for the day, singing and dancing with a large smile on her face. She was about to go downstairs with the same good mood when she found herself face-to-face with Andromeda. Her sister looked at her with disdain, blocking her passage._ _

__\- Step aside, mumbled Bellatrix._ _

__Andromeda held fast and kept staring at the brunette with a determined air._ _

__\- We need to talk, she said.  
\- I have neither the time nor the desire to talk with a…  
\- With a? Andromeda repeated, raising an eyebrow.  
\- Forget it. Step aside, said Bellatrix, clenching her teeth._ _

__The younger one still refused to make the slightest movement. A figure at the end of the corridor attracted the attention of Bellatrix, who glanced behind her sister’s shoulder. Narcissa had just come out of her room and had frozen, carefully watching her elders with a confused look. The tension was palpable._ _

__\- A what, Bellatrix? Andromeda asked again.  
\- With a damned blood-traitor, Bellatrix responded with a choked voice._ _

__Bellatrix violently pushed his sister against the wall and downed the stairs. She heard Narcissa helping Andromeda up and asking her if she was all right, which annoyed the brunette. The noise had alerted Druella who gave Bellatrix an inquiring look._ _

__\- What was that? she asked.  
\- The house-elf fell.  
\- Oh… ok._ _

__The mother returned to her business.  
The Lestranges were supposed to have tea with the Blacks that day. When Arsenius arrived with Merida and his two sons, Bellatrix took the opportunity to escape with Rodolphus. The latter seemed delighted that his fiancée deigned to give him attention. In fact, the brunette was using him as an excuse to get away from the manor. She had decided to train. The two went to the bottom of the property where, hidden by the beech trees, they were out of sight._ _

__\- Well, well, Bellatrix, why this sudden need for intimacy? asked the young man with a perverted smile._ _

__Bellatrix gave him an anguished look. She brought her hand to her skirt then._ _

__\- For this, she answered, taking a dagger out of her pocket._ _

__The disappointed look of Rodolphus made her giggle like mad. She handed him a second one with a grin._ _

__\- Let’s see which one of us is more agile._ _

__A knife-throwing contest began. Targeting the trees that surrounded them, both amused themselves aiming as far as possible. Each time, Bellatrix met her target, when Rodolphus kept missing it. Despite her lack of training, she remained excellent in the matter. The boy, visibly offended, soon put an end to the game._ _

__\- Anyway, it’s completely useless. Who needs a common knife when one can excel with a wand, he said, throwing an incendio at the nearest tree, which began to burn._ _

__Bellatrix lazily extinguished the fire and faced Rodolphus._ _

__\- Failure does not suit you, my dear. If you could please avoid damaging the ground of my ancestors.  
\- Why would you care? You won’t be there for long, he replied.  
\- I will always be loyal to my family, Bellatrix hissed before turning heels and walking away._ _

__Inside, Narcissa and Rabastan had started a Wizard’s Chess game. The adults were talking about the wedding at the corner of the fireplace. Andromeda, on the other hand, had not found it very useful to enjoy the Lestranges company and had stayed in her room. This was perfectly fitting for Bellatrix, who was relieved not to have to face her again, since the incident that occurred in the morning. She dared not even imagine how far her baby sister had gone with her love for the Muggles. The fact that Andromeda could bring dishonour upon their family made her sick. She tried not to think about it any longer, and dreamed of her next meeting with the Dark Lord._ _

__The hour arrived rather quickly, for once. Bellatrix couldn’t wait to see the Dark Lord. She had put on a beautiful black dress for the occasion: she did not want to appear neglected since he had seen her in her nightgown the last time. This memory made her smile awkwardly. She preferred to laugh at it rather than bother with such trifles. After all, the Master wanted her for her talents and not for her fashion sense. He probably didn’t pay attention to her outfit the other night._ _

__This time, Bellatrix apparated ten minutes early. She did not want to arrive late again. The living room in the house was empty, but the fire was already burning in its mantlepiece, which meant that the Dark Lord shouldn’t be far.  
She sat down on the sofa, not knowing what to do while waiting for her Master. Her leg was shaking, betraying her nervousness. She found the minutes were oddly long. After a seemingly endless wait, she finally heard the cold, sharp voice she loved so much._ _

__\- I see you did your utmost to be punctual this time._ _

__Lord Voldemort had just appeared and sat casually in the chair opposite Bellatrix. He slowly stirred a glass of alcohol with golden reflections, seeming absent-minded._ _

__\- Would you like some? he offered.  
\- No, thank you, Master… er…. actually, yes. Please._ _

__He smiled and poured her a drink. She took a sip of it, enjoying the scent of amber and the heat that passed through her throat when she swallowed the mead. Voldemort studied her, visibly amused. His gaze totally enveloped the girl, who felt suddenly self-conscious._ _

__\- I must admit I did not properly congratulate you on your exploits, Bellatrix, declared Voldemort in a gentle voice. I was pleasantly surprised to see that you have made great progress with your cruciatus curse. The last I heard, Midgen is in Saint Mungo’s and has completely lost his mind.  
\- How did you know it was me and not another of your death eaters?  
\- None of my followers would have acted so foolishly, he simply replied._ _

__Bellatrix lowered her eyes. She should have kept quiet._ _

__\- However, he resumed, I assume you realized your mistake. I didn’t ask you to come over just so I could sermonise you tonight._ _

__The brunette leaned towards him, her eyes shining with excitement. The wizard delicately placed his glass on the armrest of the armchair. Bellatrix took another sip of hers._ _

__\- You see, your presence here tonight might be useful. Your fellow Slytherins are having a party tonight. They must already be drunk by now. I want you to take this opportunity to talk to a young woman named Rita Skeeter.  
\- Skeeter? asked Bellatrix, remembering the blonde snooty girl who had been in her class at Hogwarts. Why? She was never good at…  
\- It is not for you to judge, he interrupted her sharply._ _

__Bellatrix felt a twinge in her chest then. How could the Dark Lord think that this awful girl could be of any use to him?_ _

__\- This awful girl, I have heard, will be working for the Daily Prophet by the end of the year. An ally within the national press would be a major asset, I hope you can understand that.  
\- Of course, Master. I am sorry to have doubted the importance of this mission. I apologize for my insolence, I…  
\- Enough. The party is at the Rosier family house, in Birmingham.  
\- With all due respect, my Lord, I haven’t been invited… I didn’t have many friends at Hogwarts. They most certainly are not waiting for me to come.  
\- I highly doubt that they’re sober enough to even notice your presence. Find Rita. Convince her to work for us. Gain her trust, by all means.  
\- Gain her trust.... repeated Bellatrix in a low tone. Yes, Master. I will not disappoint you. Are you coming with me?  
\- To a children’s party? Bellatrix, I believe I have better things to do. Go now._ _

___A children’s party _, Bellatrix thought. _Is that how he sees me? As a child? ______ _

______\- No, said Voldemort in a clear voice. Come on, are you deaf or simply disobedient? You have a mission to accomplish._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bellatrix rose and bowed to him before disapparating away. She quickly found the house where the party was held. It was a large townhouse, probably protected by Muggles-Repelling charms. From the outside, one could hear the loud music and the chatter of the young folks. The witch walked past the door and was immediately overwhelmed. The scents of alcohol and other drugs immediately reached her nostrils. The young people around her did not even seem to have noticed her presence.  
All were well-dressed, in the pureblood way. However, the outfits were much more casual than usual: the girls showed plunging necklines and the boys didn’t seem to worry about how creased their shirts were.  
However, one could tell from their haughty and arrogant attitude that they belonged to the nobility. Bellatrix made her way among the drunken wizards, looking for Rita. From the corner of her eye, she saw Lucius Malfoy. The blond boy glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. Bellatrix sighed, knowing that he would hasten to tell he saw her at this party to Narcissa. She hoped that her sister would at least not tell their parents._ _ _ _ _ _

______She decided to focus on her goal then, and, seeing that her former comrade was not on the ground floor, she went upstairs. Many young people who were obviously too ill to stand were squatting against the wall of the long corridor that led to the bedrooms, holding their heads in their hands and moaning. Bellatrix could not hold back a mocking laugh. They were pathetic.  
Then, she heard noises behind a closed door. She opened it, hoping to find Rita there. But it was not Rita she found._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Piss off! cried a male voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______She just had enough time to see the Rosier boy before the door was shut before her. He was obviously very busy with Dahlia Greengrass. Funny couple, Bellatrix thought. Dahlia was a gifted and very attractive young witch. Her cousin, on the other hand, did not have a devastating charm. Evan Rosier was a very good duelist but had never been very popular with the ladies.  
Bellatrix wondered for a moment if he was not taking advantage of Dahlia’s state to do whatever he was doing with her. But, after reflection, she thought that it was none of her business and chose not to intervene.  
She heard chuckles at the end of the hall and a radiant smile illuminated her face. She rushed to the small group of girls who had gathered in one of the bathrooms. Rita Skeeter was standing before a bunch of girls, her lips painted with a bright red lipstick and a dress the same colour on. As usual, she was sharing the gossip of the day, between two hiccups._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- …I even heard that she had lost her virginity to a muggle-born! Her parents sent her to her aunt in Bulgaria after that. This is absolutely, hic, scandalous. But I must confess; I’m not really surprised. The girl has always been a complete harlot._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rita raised her eyes and saw Bellatrix. Her eyes went round then._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- My, my! Isn’t that the future Madame Lestrange?_ _ _ _ _ _

______All eyes were on Bellatrix then. Most of the girls looked her up and down, and Bellatrix knew they were judging her wild hair and her dark dress. However, she couldn’t care less about their opinion. All she cared about this night was Rita Skeeter, and how she could convince the girl to work for her Master._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Skeeter, she said, flashing the girl a fake smile. How nice to see you.  
\- How surprising, yes, Rita retorted. I didn’t know you were friends with Evan. I thought you were more of a loner._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her friends giggled. Rita tipped her chin up._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- His mother insisted that he invite his dear cousin, lied Bellatrix.  
\- Wasn’t this party supposed to be a secret? Evan’s parents went to visit your family in France. They have no idea what is happening right now._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bellatrix felt her cheeks go red. What a stupid idea to lie to Skeeter, she was always aware of everything. She finally decided to play the honesty card._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- All right, she hissed through clenched teeth. I heard that a party was being thrown and that I was not invited. I thought it was unfair, so I came. Happy, now?  
\- Very happy, Rita said. Well, it is high time you begin to socialize with people of your age, don’t you think? Why haven’t you already a glass of wine in your hand?  
\- Well...er...I….  
\- Here, Rita said, handing her a bottle filled with a colourless liquid. Straight out of the bottle, it’s the best way. You have several glasses to catch up on.  
\- I don’t think it’s a good idea…  
\- Oh, come on, Black! Don’t you want to have fun for once?_ _ _ _ _ _

______The brunette hesitated before carrying the bottle to her lips. She doubted that excessive drinking was the best way to succeed in her mission, but if she refused she knew Rita wouldn’t fully trust her.  
She gave Rita a determined look and took five huge sips. The alcohol smelled like a solvent, was horribly strong and burned her throat as she drank it. But as she was struggling to finish her drink, the other girls were watching her with amazement._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Well, Black. I haven’t seen anyone knock up a bottle like that since my uncle Aliosha! And believe me; that man… he’s something else.  
\- I’m glad to hear it… I guess. Now, it’s your turn to impress me. You know everything, don’t you?  
\- Hmm… that’s what everybody says, and I’m not going to deny it. Why?  
\- Let’s see it then. What do you know, Rita Skeeter, about the Dark Lord?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Silence fell upon the small group then, and Rita looked like she would be sick on the ground._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Er… I…. I’ve been hearing things lately… As far as I know, he’s leading a new political movement.  
\- Exactly. I am confident that this movement will grow rapidly. Of course, at this point it’s very secret, but— an investigator like you could not miss the opportunity to cover the most important events of the decade. Am I wrong?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Rita gave her a curious look. Bellatrix knew that she had had the witch at “secret”._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Maybe you’d like to discuss this somewhere more private? the girl suggested._ _ _ _ _ _

______****_ _ _ _ _ _

______\- So? asked Voldemort as he sat on a sofa next to the fireplace._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was two in the morning, but Bellatrix was not tired at all. On the contrary, she was wide awake, and couldn’t wait to tell her Master how well her mission went._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Skeeter’s on our side from now on. She dreams about having all the crispy details about the events to come. No wonder she’s more than satisfied about being given such a great opportunity. I explained to her the fundamentals of our ideology and she totally supports them. She’s only a half-blood but she has been raised in the values of the nobility. His father was the son of a mudblood and a pureblood witch. Everyone knows she’s ashamed of that. She’s willing to do anything to be accepted by the Sacred Twenty-eight, including becoming one of your supporters.  
\- Good, Bella. Very good…, he said in a soft voice. Anything else to report?  
\- No, my Lord.  
\- Good. I’ll contact you when I need your services again. Dismissed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bellatrix did not move. She had thought that he would put the dark mark on her tonight. She remained frozen before him, paralyzed by the fear of disobeying him and yet not finding the strength to leave him._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Master, I thought…  
\- You will receive the mark when I will find you are worthy of it. That is not the case for the moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bellatrix felt tears welling in her eyes then. She kept hearing his words. So she was unworthy to be his soldier, despite everything she had done to satisfy him. She hated herself. She made a deep curtsy and was about to go when her Master’s voice held her back._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- You only have one session left, Bellatrix. After that, I think you will largely live up to my expectations. You’ll make a formidable death eater, I’m sure. Go to bed, it’s late.  
\- Thank you, Master, murmured Bellatrix with emotion before disappearing, tears of happiness now flowing down her face._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
